Any Other Comments?
by IKilledKennyYES
Summary: Lin's tough and stubborn, so is the Boss. It was hard to believe that those two ever fell in love. Ten years later mixed with alot of drama, anger, and thinking the other one was dead, can make for one hell of a reunion. Please read and review. Chapters will be added. The story's alot better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I have decided to start a new story, It's a MBoss/Lin story. It has nothing to do with my other Saints row story, It's you that I need.**

**The story is set in SR4 where**** the Saints have gone back in time and stopped Zinyak from destroying earth and have killed him. The boss is the president and everything else...well we have to get to the story don't we. Oh yeah and Johnny's here too.**

**Basically the story will vary from 1 and 4. Flashbacks for 1 and present time in 4. Some chapters will be just flashbacks while others will just be in present time. Some will have both. ****So remember if it's in italics, it's in the first game. If it's just regular it's in the fourth. **

**If it doesn't make sense to you guy's it will soon. ****Hope you guys enjoy.**

***Standard Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saints Row or any of the characters.***

* * *

**Chapter 1 Race Night**

The streets of Stilwater were a quiet place at night. There was a full moon out, the stars were shining brightly in the sky, they was even a slight breeze rolling through the city. Oh yeah and there was the revving of engines and the sound of people cheering as the racers tore off the line.

Street races in the beautiful city of Stilwater have been different since the disbandment of The West Side Rollerz about 10 years ago. Taken out by the famous Third Street Saints, who were now sitting all cozy in The White Crib. Most of the racers were still a bunch of snobby teenagers who stole their parents cars, but there were a few true racers to the scene. There was one, that everyone buzzed about in the city. She was likely to take your car, your cash, and all of your pride in just a simple ten seconds.

Ten second races, drifting, you name it she can do it. She came on the scene with the Rollerz about ten years ago. Then she disappeared which lead to all the wild theory's about her, like she was killed or racing in an actual circuit. The most common one was that she's been racing in Hong Kong, China for the past ten years. She also worked as an assassin, if you had the pay and needed someone out of your life, she could do it.

Her name was Lin and she was the toughest bitch in all of Stilwater. The rumor about her being in Hong Kong was true, not that she would admit it. She came back to Stilwater two years ago cause she missed home and maybe kinda pissed off the Chinese government and gangs while she was at it. She didn't care anyways.

All eyes were on her as she pulled up to the races. Some looked at her in awe, others with respect, and some with a challenge in their eyes. She parked the car and stepped out, she could feel the silence of the night as everyone watched her every move.

She had short black heels, with black skinny jeans, a grey tank top with a leather jack the stopped at her mid section. A lit cigarette was hanging off her lips as her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail, her bangs slightly hanging in front of her right eye.

Everyone stopped and stared for a second til she sent them a glare that could turn any man to ice. They quickly looked away.

Lin loved coming to the races. Music was pumping loudly, everyone had there hoods propped up so they could show off there hardware. You could smell burnt rubber and gasoline in the air. The races were Lin's home, ever since she was a kid. Even though she couldn't drive back when she first discovered the races. She would sneak out and watch everyone else race.

She looked around until she found the person she was looking for. She walked over to him and took a seat beside him on the white car hood he was sitting on.

"Hey Ricky." She gave the fifteen year old boy with a smile. She took one last drag on her cigarette before stomping it out.

"Yo." He said, eyes focused on his scuffed up sneakers. His long blonde bangs hiding his hazel eyes. He was wearing an over sized black hoodie and baggy blue jeans, he had his backpack swung over one of his shoulders. He was slightly shorter than her, and skinnier than a fifteen year old should be.

"That son of a bitch father of yours, hit you again?" She asked. She got his answer when he finally looked up to meet her eyes. He had a purplish bruise on his right eye and a more lighter bruise on his right cheek also. "I swear I'm gonna kick his teeth in, again." She said through gritted teeth.

Ricky let out a small chuckle. "Please do, it was funny the first time."

She laughed. The boys father used to be a professional boxer, but when his wife died he became a drunk and now used Ricky as a punching bag. She met Ricky two years ago when she first came home, he tried to steal her car. She found out that it was some gang initiation, he was trying to get into. She nearly shot him, but when she took one good look at him, instead of kicking the crap out of him like he expected, she brought him in and cooked him a meal. Since then she was close to the kid. He was like a son to her.

Lin took notice of the bag on the kids shoulder. "You got a place to crash tonight?" Knowing that he wasn't gonna go home. He didn't answer her. "You know where the key is, right?"

"Under the mat." He muttered quietly.

"Good." She said placing a hand on the kid shoulder. "Help yourself to the fridge. You could use a sandwich." She said poking his side.

He gave her a small smile. The two turned there heads to some rich kid pull up in what was probably his dad's Attrazione. Some wanna be asshole racer got out on the driver side. Lin heard Ricky gasp when he saw a girl about his age get out on the passenger side. She was pretty, long brown hair and brown eyes.

Lin looked over at Ricky, he was staring at the girl. If Ricky was a cartoon he would have hearts in his eyes. She nudged him. "Who's she?"

"Ashley, she sits in front of me in History." The girl looked around the races, her eyes made contact with Ricky. She waved at him, Ricky turned and looked behind him, to see there was no one there. Ashley laughed.

Lin nudged him again. "She's waving at you Casanova." She muttered out sarcastically.

"Huh? Oh." He said as he finally waved back at her. She gave him a smile and turned back to the guy she showed back up with. Ricky's face grew into a huge smile as he looked at the ground.

"Someone's in love." Lin teased the young boy.

"Like you've ever been in love." He muttered under his breath.

She raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "I've been in love kid." Ricky looked back up at her wide eyed.

"What? Who? What's his name? What's **_her_** name?" He wiggled his eyebrows at the last one.

She laughed. "Whoa slow down there kid."

"Hey I didn't even think you had a heart Lin." He laughed. "But seriously, you? In love? With a person?"

"No a zombie." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well that makes sense, there the only person crazy enough to have you." He received a very hard punch to the arm. "Ow! Damn Lin I was just playin."

"I know." She smiled. "Your just fun to hit."

"My dad thinks that too." He mumbled.

Guilt flashed across her face. "Shit, Ricky I'm-"

"Forget it Lin." He said shrugging and giving her a small smile.

"Anybody here worth racing?" She asked.

That's when a new voice spoke up. "Yeah me." Lin looked up to see the tool who pulled up in the Attrazione. The girl, Ashley, lingering behind him. He had black spiky hair and his ears pierced. The kid had muscles, but Lin was sure he got them off steroids. He was wearing one of those sleeveless workout shirts, with expensive jeans, and very expensive sneakers. Lin smirked, it was gonna be too easy.

"You sure you wanna race me? She asked. A crowd started to gather around them. "I don't think daddy's gonna be to happy when he finds out you lost his car."

He snorted. "He won't have to."

"Uh Garrett." Ashley timidly spoke up. "How am I going to get home?"

Lin laughed, while Garrett started to fume. "What you think I'm going to lose?" He barked angry at her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll get my boy, Ricky, to take you home."

"That freak." He said pointing at Ricky.

Lin stood up and got into his face. "How about we leave him out of this?"

"Listen_ **bitch**." _He said attempting to intimidate her, instead he got looks from the crowd that ranged from 'You're an idiot.' to 'Oh you've done it now'

Lin laughed. "You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing."

"Are you two gonna race or not!" A voice from the crowd yelled. A bunch of people started cheering agreeing with him.

"You got a pink slip?" Lin asked.

Garrett nodded and pulled out of his jeans pocket. "You?"

Lin reached into her pocket and held it up for him to see. "Alright let's race."

* * *

**Ten minutes later...**

"Hand it over." Lin said holding out her hand. Garrett entire body was shaking with anger, but he did as she asked and put the signed pink slip in her hand. He turned to walk away when Lin grabbed his arm stopping him. "The keys too." He swore a few curse words under his breath before reaching into his jeans pocket and handing her over the keys. "Thank you." She said smiling.

"Let's go Ashley." Garrett mumbled under his breath, grabbing her arm.

"Go?" She said yanking her arm away from him. "Go where? My house is on the other side of Stilwater."

"Ricky!" Lin yelled at the boy, who was talking to another racer. He turned around and barely caught the keys she tossed at him. They were the keys to the Attrazione Lin had just won. "Make sure this nice girl gets a ride home!"

"Thanks." Ashley said smiling at Lin.

"No problem." She said returning the smile and walked up towards Ricky. "Hey when you take her home, ask her out." She whispered just low enough for him to hear.

"What? No!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Ricky Alexander Stevens, do you trust me?"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing, just trust me on this alright?" He nodded. "Great drive the car back to my apartment afterwards. I'll set up the couch for you."

He thanked her, before making his way over towards Ashley. The two exchanged a few words before walking over towards the car. Lin was pleased to see him open the door for her. She watched them until the two sped off into the night.

That's when Lin felt a cold barrel of metal being pressed into the back of her head. Her breath caught in her throat, she could see people run and speed off in their cars. Her eyes widened in shock when she heard a familiar voice.

"Lin?" She felt them lower the gun away from her head and she spun around to be face to face with the chief of police. Troy Bradshaw.

"Troy, what the hell are you doing here? No better question is why the hell did you point a gun at my head, asshole?" She said punching him in the stomach. He was wearing a black hat and a hoodie to hide his face.

He groaned and hunched over in pain. After regaining his breath he answered. "Cause I was staring at a fucking ghost." He stood up and looked her straight in the eye. "Hell I am staring at a fucking ghost. Where the hell have you been?" He threw the hood off his head.

"China." She muttered out in anger.

"China? You've been in fucking China for the past ten years?"

"Well no, just eight." She said getting out a cigarette, lighting it up and taking a drag.

Troy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Christ Lin, we all thought you were dead."

She said nothing. "How'd you find me Troy?" She asked taking another drag.

"We were doing a sting on a guy who goes to the races. I saw you there."

She lowered her eyes to the ground as she exhaled. "What do want?"

"I want answers Lin, you were family."

"Family!" She yelled in anger, looking up to meet his eyes. "You want to tell me about family, Mr. Undercover cop!" She threw down her cigarette and took a few steps closer to Troy. "Dex started working for Ultor, Aisha's dead, and Julius tried to kill Ryan! Look where that got him, killed. And Johnny's...well still Johnny." she sighed. "If we were a family Troy, we must have been the most fucked up family in the world."

Troy gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "True. But we were still a family." He said softly. The stood there for a what felt like forever, the silence of the night being the only noise. "Ryan still misses you." He whispered.

She lowered her head. "It's been ten years, not to mention he's the fucking president now."

"He still loves you." She scoffed and he shook his head. "It's true, Johnny says he hasn't looked at a girl liked he looked at you."

"And you really believe that bullshit Troy." She said finally stepping away from him. His arms slowly fell limp at his side. His eyes flashing with hurt. "Have you not seen since that chick who runs The Secret Service. She probably keeps him **_real close_**... in her bed."

Troy smirked. "Your jealous." She sighed and pushed her bangs out of her face. Troy was surprised that she didn't retort with a witty comeback, like usual. "Have you called your old number once, in the past ten years?"

"No, why?"

"Cause it's still in service." Looking at her confused expression, he went on. "Ryan took it off of Sharp's body after he killed him. He calls your phone just to hear your voice mail. Ryan told me, he does it because he misses hearing your voice." The guilt hit Lin's heart like a ton of bricks.

"He misses you, so much, not that he'd probably admit it. You know how his pride is, just as big as his ego." Her lips curved up into a small knowing smile. "You need to tell him your alive."

Her smile turned into a frown. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't." She said, her voice was shaking slightly. "No matter how much I want to, I can't."

"What about Johnny huh? You've know him since you were a kid. Don't think you should tell him too."

She let out a shaky breath. "After all I've done to them. You really think they would accept me back with open arms?"

"Yes. It'll take some time, but yes." Troy said slowly taking a step towards her. "You've got to stop running Lin."

"I have to go." She said quickly turning away from him. She felt his hand gripping her arm tightly, then she felt something clasp around her wrist, that familiarly sounded like handcuffs. They were. "What the hell Troy!"

He quickly grabbed her hand, before she could react, and handcuffed it too. "Lin your under arrest."

"What for?"

"For assaulting a police officer." His voice held no emotion what so ever.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me."

"You have the right to remain silent-"

She sighed as he went on. This was gonna be one long night...

* * *

**At The White Crib...**

Music was pumping loudly from The White Crib, as a party was in full swing. It had been about five months since the Saints had gone back in time destroyed The Zin, killed Zinyak, and saved earth. People were dancing and cheering, strippers were dancing on stripper pole and giving lap dances, alcohol was flowing freely. People were drinking anything from shots, to beer, to champagne. People were passing around bongs and joints. The air smelled of drugs, booze, sweat, and sex. It was just another typical Saints party.

The Boss stood watching everyone else. His arms resting on the railing, that was just above where the party was taking place one floor below. His hands were clasped to together, as he watched everyone have a good time. The bass from the music shook the ground and the chandeliers were swinging wildly.

Ryan, was his real name. He was born and raised in Steelport, moved to Stilwater when he was eighteen. He met the Saints two years later. He also met Lin.

He sighed. Ten fucking years and he was still hung up on the woman. Then again, there would never be another woman like her...

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Ryan stood_ w_ith his hands in his pockets awkwardly in the middle of the church. His lower lip had dry blood on it from a cut, he had a bruise on his left cheek. All from canonization. He didn't get his ass beat but they did get some pretty good shots on him._

_Ryan still couldn't believe he was in a gang. Let alone everything that happened a few hours ago. He killed a man for the first time but he was surprisingly calm about all of it. He just came back with Julius and Troy from a huge turf war where he took out all three gangs a few short minutes ago._

_He watched as Julius walked to the middle of the church and getting everyone's attention. "Listen up, people. I got some serious shit to discuss. Yeah, we cleared out the Row. You think for a second that's gonna stop 'em? Unless we wipe all these muthafuckas out, they're gonna keep comin', and they ain't gonna be happy. It ain't gonna be settled until the Carnales, the Rollerz, and the Vice Kings ain't nothin' but a memory." He turned towards Dex._

_"Dex, you got the Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Colombian's, it's like they own this town, and with that drug money rollin in, we can't compete. Be smart on how you move against em'. The Lopez family been runnin' that gang for thirty years. There's a reason they're still around."_

_Ryan knew that Carnales were probably the hardest gang to get rid of. He might as well start with them first._

_"Got it." Dex replied with a nod._

_"Troy your dealing with the Vice Kings."_

_"Not a chance." He said puffing out smoke from his cigarette slightly._

_Julius gave him a glare. "The fuck you say?"_

_Troy lifted his shoulders slightly in a half ass shrug. "Anyone but them."_

_"You scared of going against Benjamin King?"_

_"Man, fuck that," Johnny said stepping forward. "I'll take King out."_

_Julius put a hand up to stop him. "Johnny it ain't that simple."_

_"Bullets still kill muthafucka's, right? Doesn't get much simpler than that."_

_He turned to Dex. "Keep an eye on your boy."_

_"I don't need a fucking babysitter Julius." Johnny said clearly pissed off._

_"Keep an eye on your boy." He repeated angrier cause of Johnny's defiance._

_Dex simply nodded. "Who's got the Rollerz?" He asked._

_A feminine voice answered him. "I do." Her voice was husky and rolling with confidence. Her heels were clicking as she walked across the tile of the church._

_Ryan finally looked at her. She was beautiful. Nice slim body, striking dark brown eyes. Her black hair was pulled into a bun held up by chopsticks. Her bangs rested across her right eye. She had a dragon tattoo on the front of her hip. She was wearing a leather zip up vest and blue leather track pants with a belt. She had a gold watch, and gold band wrapped around her upper arm._

_"Lin? The fuck you wearin' blue for?" Johnny asked. Ryan had also been wondering that, weren't Saints suppose to wear purple. Her name though, Lin, it fit her perfectly._

_"I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz. We don't know much about these fuckas, so I wanted of us on the inside." Julius answered._

_A cocky Saint took a step forward. "I didn't think the Rollerz pimped ho's." __She threw a hard right hook across his face. Ryan was sure he heard one of his teeth crack. People started laughing and Ryan chuckled slightly. 'This girl really knows how to take care of herself.' He thought._

_"Any other comments?" She asked, her voice threatening, she looked around the church, daring someone to say something else. _

_"Yeah, when you punch, don't throw your shoulder so much." Johnny said._

_"Shut up, Johnny."_

_He put up his hands in surrender. "Hey I'm just sayin'."_

_Julius focused his eyes on him. "Once were done here talk to one of these guys. They'll have something for you to do." Ryan nodded. He could see Lin's head snap towards him. Ryan watched her eyes, curiously look him up and down, before her lips curled up in a smile. Ryan could feel the corners of his lips turn up also. "It's our time now. Let's get this shit started." He said causing everyone to burst out in cheer. Lin's eyes never left his the entire time._

_People started to pile out of the church. Lin walked towards him, her hips moving seductively from side to side. "I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Lin." She said holding her hand out towards him._

_"It's useless Lin!" Johnny shouted from the other side of the church, grabbing their attention. "He doesn't talk!"_

_Ryan grinded his teeth together before taking her hand. "Ryan." _

_"What?" She asked confused, looking back at him._

_He let out a small chuckle. "My name, it's Ryan."_

_"Oh right." She said. "Well it's nice to meet you Ryan." She shook his hand before pulling it away. "So what the hell happened to your face?" She asked with a small grin._

_He let out a short laugh before answering her. "Canonization."_

_"Figures. You did good, most people get their entire face broken." She appraised. "It would've been a shame to see your pretty face broken." Her voice got low and seductive. He raised an eyebrow shocked, mouth slightly agape. _

_She chuckled. "Strong silent type huh?" He nodded and she grinned. "I like that."_

_Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but a cell phone went off. Lin put a finger up to stop him and reached into her back pocket for her phone, and answered. She walked across the other side of the church, leaving him there alone._

_He watched her as she exchanged words with the person on the phone. Ryan took a deep breath and tried to shake of the butterfly's in his stomach. He's been hit on before, but he's never been uttered speechless like he just was. _

_She made her way back over to him. "I would love to stay and chat, but I got Rollerz shit I need to intend to." She pulled out a piece of paper and handed to him. "Give me a call, when your ready to kill some Rollerz." She took a step back. "I'll definitely see you around, though." Her voice dropped back into a low seductive drawl. And then just like that, she was gone..._

* * *

**Back at the Party...**

Ryan reached into his pocket and opened his pack of cigarettes. He placed one between his lips before reaching back into his pocket to get his lighter. He flicked open the lighter and lit it. He slowly took the first drag of his cigarette, he could feel all the stress leave his body.

Ryan remembered Lin once said that there were two of the greatest feelings in the world to her. The first drag of a cigarette and winning a street race. He had to agree with the first one.

He flicked the lighter closed and stared at it. Lin's lighter. It was silver and it had a red dragon on the side of it. The same dragon that Lin had on her hip. She told him that she liked the design on her lighter so much, she had it tattooed on her.

God did he miss her. He felt a pair slender, familiar arms wrap around his waist from behind. "Hey Shaundi." Ryan said as she came to stand beside him.

"You alright?" She asked concerned. The two didn't exactly have a relationship, it was more sex and cuddling, but it was something.

"I'm fine." He replied placing the lighter back into his pocket. "Just a long day."

"I'll say." She sighed. "Kinzie was so excited about the new defenses, while Viola looked like she was going to explode at the budget its going to take up."

"It's better than having another attack from someone like the Zin."

She turned around, her back leaned against the railing, her elbows resting on top. "You really think we might be attacked by aliens again?"

Ryan shrugged. "From what I'll learned there are others, besides the Zin, out there. So if they want to fight us, we'll be ready." He exhaled.

Shaundi shook her head. "Still can't believe the earth got blown up. I mean I know we went back in time and saved it and everything, but still."

"Yeah, I know. Makes you appreciate things more though."

"I'll say." She muttered. "I'm going down stairs with the others, you wanna come?"

He shook his head. "I'm good here." She looked unsure. "I'm fine Shaundi, go drink, party, mingle." He said putting a forced smile on his face. She nodded then left.

Ryan watched as she headed down the stairs and met up with the others. He sighed then took another drag of his cigarette. This was gonna be one long night...

* * *

**With Shaundi...**

Shaundi made her way down stairs. The whole gang was sitting together down in the living room of the white house. The boys were watching the strippers dancing. While the girls were talking among each other. She sighed as she took a seat on the couch besides Pierce.

"Hey girl." He said sipping his beer watching a dancer do a spin. "Wanna drink?" He asked not taking his eyes away from the dancer.

"No, I'm good."

The only reason Shaundi was sitting with the guys instead of the girls is because she has alot on her mind. She was worried about Ryan, they didn't exactly have a relationship, but it was something. He always looked sad, since the first day she met him, he's looked that way.

She looked back up to where he was standing. He just finished his first cigarette and fishing another one out from his pocket. Everyone in the gang knew he smoked alot, but it has doubled since he became the president. His purple tie was loose around his neck. His jacket was on the railing beside him, and the sleeves on his white dress shirt were rolled up and his shirt was untucked. His eyes were red and bloodshot. He looked like complete hell.

She wished she could do something to help him. "Hey Pierce?"

"Hmmm."

"I could use that drink now."

He made eye contact with her for the first time tonight and grinned. "Finally gonna let your hair down?"He asked calling over a waitress.

"No, just blow off some steam." She said slipping her blazer off her shoulders and folded it beside her on the couch.

Pierce handed her a beer and laughed. "I remember how you used to blow off steam."

"Yeah, but we don't have a light bulb full of Loa Dust and a sombrero."

The two looked at each other before laughing. "Good times." Pierce holding his beer up.

"Good times." Shaundi repeated. They clinked there beers together.

She chugged half of it down quickly. "Damn girl, you ain't playin' around."

She smirked. "I never do." She looked around and saw Johnny and Asha making out."I still can't believe those two got together." She chuckled.

Pierce looked to see what she saw. "Well they both are bad asses, Gat's happy with her too."

"Yeah. It's nice to see him move on and be happy."

"Wish the Boss would be happy." Pierce sighed before taking a sip of his beer.

"Me too." Shaundi sighed. "Me too."

* * *

**Back in Stilwater...**

Troy lead Lin to where his car was, he opened the backseat door. He tried to push her inside, but instead she hit her head on the side of the roof. "Watch your head."

She sent him a glare. "You don't fucking say." She then slid into the car. "Asshole." She mumbled under her breath.

Troy walked around to the other side and got into the passenger seat and started driving. "You know I'm doing this for your own good." He said glancing up at her in the rear view mirror.

"If you knew what was for my own good, you'd let me go." She muttered watching the street lights go by.

"You don't get it do you?" He asked.

"Well how about you educate me then, you prick."

He sighed and threw the black hat, he was wearing, to run his fingers through his brown hair. "You hurt everyone when we thought you died. Now your standing here not giving a damn about anything that happened. I guess you really are a cold hearted bitch."

"I know."

"That's another thing, you- what?" He said snapping his head to look at her in shock.

"I'm not saying it twice." She said annoyed. "Keep your eyes on the road."

"Sorry, just can't believe you agreed with me."

"Yeah it's a once in a lifetime thing so enjoy it. So, you kidnap me just for the fun of it."

"No, I did it to talk some damn sense into you."

Lin sighed. "I'm still not telling him."

"Lin-" Troy tried.

"Are you really going to kept me hostage, for something I'm not going to do, even if you throw me in jail." Troy was silent as he turned the car around in a sharp u-turn, that cause Lin to fall down sideways against the seats. "How about a warning next time asshole." She said sitting back up.

He shook his head with a smile. He was glad Lin hadn't changed in the past ten years. Everyone except her and Johnny have changed. Troy will admit it he's changed, not the good kind either. Ryan...he's changed the most. It all went down hill since Lin died.

The car ride was silent as Troy drove to where the street races were previously at. Her car still parked there. Troy stopped the car and got out of it. He walked around and let Lin out before undoing the handcuffs. She rubbed her wrist once her hands were free.

Troy dug a card out of his wallet. "This has my cell and my work number, call me if you **ever** need anything." He held it out to her.

She slowly took it and read over it. "Thanks Troy." She said softly, just barely above a whisper.

He pulled her into a tight hug. Which she eagerly returned. "I mean it Lin, if you ever need anything, just give me a call." His voice was muffled slightly.

"I will." The two stepped back from each other slowly.

"Take care of yourself out there." He said watching as she walked over to her car.

She opened the door and stopped. "You too, cop." She teased, smiling.

Troy laughed slightly as she stepped into the car, started it up sped off into the night. Troy stayed there until her tail lights were out of view. With a sigh, he walked back towards his own car. Sometimes Troy wished he could live in the past...

* * *

Lin pulled her car into the driveway of her house, she grabbed the bag of Chinese food, she picked up on the way home. She sighed when she saw the Attrazione parked in the driveway, Ricky was home. She hoped to get home before him. Closed her car door and locked it before heading up the short stairs that led to her house.

"Honey, I'm home!" She mock yelled into the house. She heard a laugh and she walked into the living room.

Ricky was playing a video game. "Please tell me you brought food." She dropped the bag of Chinese on his lap and he immediately threw down the controller and dug into the bag. She hopped over the back of the couch and into the seat beside him.

"What were you playing?" She asked staring at the pause screen on her tv, while taking off her jacket.

"Nothing." He said with a mouthful of noodles. She chuckled and grabbed the controller un-pausing the game. "Don't!" Ricky shouted but it was too late.

"What the fuck." Lin said tilting her head to the side. There was a blonde girl with pigtails, wearing a skimpy cheer leading outfit, holding a chainsaw, with some guys head attached to her hip. "Fucking teenagers and there weird video games." She muttered pausing the game again and putting down the controller.

She opened a box of rice. "So what happened with Ashley?"

He smiled. "I've got a date Friday night." His smile turned into blank expression. "I've never been on a date before." He turned to look at Lin. "I have no idea what to do, or wear, or how to act, or-"

"Calm down." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. "What about dinner and a movie."

"Yeah, that sounds good." He said nodding.

"How about you worry about the rest later, the food is getting cold."

"Don't need to tell me twice." He said stuffing his face with more noodles. After the two finished the food, Ricky leaned back onto the couch with a happy sigh."So why were you late?"

"Getting Chinese." She said looking through her mail.

"Bullshit." She sent him a glare, for his bad language, that he cringed under. "Sorry." He sheepishly replied. "Getting Chinese food doesn't take forty-five minutes."

She sighed as she threw the mail onto the coffee table. "I ran into a old friend."

"Old friend? You have friends?"

She sent him another glare. "Yes idiot, I have friends." Ricky guffawed before looking back at her. "We talked, he arrested me, then let me go, we hugged and said goodbye."

"Hold up, he **arrested** you?" He asked with both eyebrows raised.

"Yeah he's a cop." Ricky looked even more confused. Lin laughed. "It's a long story kid, one you don't need to worry about."

He just shrugged and stood up. "I'm gonna shower, then go to sleep."

"Please do, your damn teenage body odor is killing me."

He shook his head and smiled. "Night Lin."

"Night kid." She stood up and stretched before noticing a fortune cookie was left on the table. She shrugged before breaking it open. She picked up the slip of paper.

"You will face a long journey of pain and love." She read aloud before her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She snorted. "What the hell does a fortune cookie know?"

* * *

**Well there you go the first chapter of Any Other Comments. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing it. Please review and share your thoughts so far with me. If your confused, things will be better explained in future chapters.**

**Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll see you for the next chapter. -IKilledKennyYES.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's chapter 2. And to S0C1TY I'll try to get up new chapters as soon as I can. I'm going to change the my characters appearance different than the picture I used, so I hope you don't mind.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Nitro**

**Flashback...**

_"So tell us a bit about yourself." Aisha said. Everyone was gather around the __church talking, drinking, smoking. Having a great time._

_Ryan has been keeping himself busy fighting the Vice Kings and The Carnales. They just got back from faking Aisha's death and blowing up her record label. Lin hadn't been able to get anything solid from the Rollerz yet so he still had to wait._

_He shrugged. "There's not much to tell."_

_"Come on there's got to be something, you could tell us about yourself." Dex said._

_"Yeah, like you ever done time?" Gat asked. _

_Aisha swatted him on the shoulder. "Johnny!"_

_"What?" He said confused. "It's a honest question."_

_Aisha was about to say something else. When the church doors opened. "What's going on?" Lin asked entering the church and walking up to group._

_"Celebrating the death of Kingdom Come Records and Aisha's death." Johnny said holding up his beer. Lin quickly snatched it out of his hands and taking a swig of it. "Hey!"_

_"Sorry Gat." She said handing the bottle back to him an taking a seat on the floor beside Ryan._

_Johnny went to take a drink of it to find it empty. He sent a glare to Lin, who just grinned in return. "So what are you guys talking about?" She asked._

_"If our boy here," Troy said pointing at him. "Ever been to prison?"_

_Lin looked over at him curiously. "Have you?"_

_"Guys!" Aisha protested. "That's not something you ask som-"_

_"It's alright." Ryan said putting a hand up with a smile. "I have."_

_"What for, playa?" Julius asked him._

_"Assault with a deadly weapon."_

_"Who did you beat down?" Troy asked._

_"My old boss." Everybody tensed up at that one, especially Julius. Ryan let out an uneasy chuckle. "You guys want me to explain?"_

_He got a chorus of yeah's and uh-huh's. He nodded. "Alright about a year ago I got a job at a construction company, building apartments, that kind of thing. It was honestly a good job" He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair before continuing. "My sister, who was sixteen at the time came to visit me. She stopped by my work, I didn't know she was there until a coworker told me, and that she was in my boss's office."_

_He sighed. "I had this 2x4 in my hand at the time. So, I go inside the office, to see my creep of a boss pinning my sister to the wall, his hand up her skirt, her shirt was all ripped, you could see the terror in her eyes."_

_The gang was all looking at him intently wanting him to go on. "He didn't do anything, thank god." He could hear a few people letting out sighs of relief. "Then my boss tried to make it look like my sister came on to him, like a... like a... whore. I was so mad, I told her to go outside and wait, she did."_

_"I remembered I had the 2x4 in my hand, and hit him with it, and again, and again, and again." Ryan said shaking his head. "I was so mad at the time, I nearly killed him. Was sentenced two years for the assault, but I managed to make probation, and got out in only one. Met you guys a week later." He said finishing the story with a smile._

_"So wait," Dex said. "You just got out of prison?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah."_

_"Well it's bullshit that they put you in jail." Lin said shaking her head. "A whole year, just for that?"_

_"Yeah, well I didn't know a 2x4 was a considered a deadly weapon."_

_"How old are you anyways?" Aisha asked._

_"Twenty-one."_

_"I thought you were younger than that, honestly." She said surprised._

_Ryan smiled. "Yeah I get that alot?"_

_"Shouldn't you be in college or something?" Lin asked._

_"Eh, never finished high school, dropped out when I was sixteen, had to take care of my family."_

_"Family?" Johnny asked. _

_"Yeah, I'm the oldest out of three brothers and two sisters."_

_Julius whistled. "Got yourself a big family there."_

_"Yeah, bunch of crazy brats if you ask me." He smiled. "But I'd do anything for them." He grabbed another beer and opened it. "So are we done playing twenty questions about my life?"_

_"Hey." Johnny said putting his hands up. "Just trying to get to know you, new guy."_

_"Yeah, well I don't know anything about you guys." Ryan said taking a long sip of his beer.  
_

_"You'll learn..." Lin said drawing his attention towards her. "Eventually."_

_Everyone chuckled. "Well I'm gonna bail." Dex announced ._

_"Yeah same." Troy said following him out._

_"Johnny can you take me home?" Aisha asked Johnny._

_"Yeah sure Eesh." Johnny said the two of them of them leaving._

_"I've got...umm..." Julius said trying to make up an excuse to leave. "Gang shit to do." He then left, leaving Lin and Ryan alone._

_The two looked at each other before laughing. "Do they always clear out of a room that fast?" He asked Lin._

_"Yeah, they do." She commented shaking her head._

_"What about you?" Ryan asked. "You gonna leave too?"_

_She shrugged. "I've got nowhere to be right now." She said digging out her pack of cigarettes. "You?" She asked placing one in between her lips._

_"Same." He watched as she lit her cigarette and took a drag of it. His lips lightly turned up when she closed her eyes and let out a content sigh._

_She opened her eyes to look at him. "You smoke?"_

_He shrugged. "Yeah, but I haven't had one since I went to prison though."_

_She grinned before holding out the open pack of cigarettes. He took one and placed it on his lips before leaning over for her to light it. He inhaled deeply on his first drag in a year. Exhaled loudly with a wide smile. "I forgot how good it was to smoke."_

_She chuckled. "Yeah, to me there's two of the greatest feelings in the world." He looked at her curiously. "Winning a street race, and the first drag of a cigarette. Well... there is one more but I won't tell you that one."_

_Lin found herself staring at Ryan. He was very handsome, strong jawline, great smile. He had these dark green piercing eyes that made her want to stare at them all day. His hair was dark brown, almost border lining being black. His hair was about to his mid forehead, and cut very nicely in way that fit him. He was tall probably around 6'4 or so. He had a large wide build, his biceps were large, he had a broad chest, everything thing about him was attractive._

_She found his large hand waving in front of her face. "Earth to Lin, you were zoning out." He grinned._

_"Sorry." She said trying to fight off a blush._

_The two talked for a few hours about different things. Before Lin realized it was almost midnight. "Shit it's that late already." Ryan said surprised, shaking his head._

_"Yeah." Lin said standing up and stretching. "I should probably head home."_

_"I'll walk you to your car." He said standing up. She nodded. _

_As the two walk towards the entrance of the church, she felt him place a hand at the center of her back. She could feel the warmth of his hand radiate through her back. The pair walked over to Lin's white and blue voxel._

_She unlocked and opened the drivers door before turning back to face him. The both stood in silence for a second unsure what to do. "Thanks." She said._

_"Uh no problem..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry I'm just not very good at goodbye's."_

_She chuckled and gave him a warm reassuring smile. "It's fine. I'll see you around Ryan."_

_"Yeah, see ya." She got into the car and she was surprised when he leaned down to say one more thing. "Drive safe." She could see the concern slightly in his eyes, he knew that she was a street racer. _

_"Are you doubting my driving skills." She teased._

_He shook his head. "No but there's a bunch of dumb asses out there that are terrible drivers. Just don't wanna see you get hurt." _

_She was honestly shocked. She was never used to being worried about by...well anyone. "I'll be fine." She whispered back to him. _

_He nodded and shut her door for her. "Goodnight Lin."_

_Lin lips twitched up into a small smile. "Goodnight Ryan." She started up the car and took off away from the church._

_Ryan stayed outside letting the cold air hitting his skin. He looked down at his watch and realized that it was very late, he needed to get some sleep for a job he was suppose to do for Dex in the morning. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he walked back inside the church. He found an empty pew and rolled up his hoodie to use as a pillow. _

_Ryan been sleeping at the church for almost a month now. He could have bought a very nice apartment, but he needed to make things right with his family. He's been sending the money back home, so his mother can take care of his siblings. He was going to have to send alot more considering the twins were about to go to college. He grinned his sister was going to like college, she's the smart one in the family. While his brother not so much, well he would probably like the girls and the party's._

_He tried to get comfortable on hard pew, and closed his eyes. He might not be able to afford an apartment for alot longer than he hoped for, considering he had to save up to get money for his other siblings college funds, when the time comes too. He sighed guess he would have to get used to sleeping in this church for a while. He smiled widely but damn were they worth it._

* * *

_"Goddammit." Lin mumbled under her breath making her way back into the church. She couldn't believe she forgot her cellphone, she needed it just in case the Rollerz called and needed her to do a job, so of course she went back to get it. It was dark inside, so she couldn't see anything. "Where's that fucking light switch." She cursed silently. She found the switch and flipped it on. "Hallelujah." She muttered making her way though the church._

_She got to the front of the church and crouched down to get her cellphone when she heard... snoring? She stood up, cellphone in hand, to see Ryan sprawled out on a pew, lightly snoring._

_She was confused, what the hell was he doing here. She was about to walk over to wake him up, when she saw a backpack sitting on the floor beside him. She quietly as she could made her way over to it and opened it. She quickly went to the contents of the bag, clothes, a few photos, and a few necessity's like toothbrush and tooth paste, shaving cream and a razor._

_It all led her to one conclusion, he didn't have anywhere to go. She had to admit, she was glad he chose the church to sleep at instead of somewhere that wasn't safe. She shook her head, he's made money off the jobs he's done, so why didn't he have a place to stay?_

_She nudge him. "Ryan?" She whispered, wait why was she whispering, they were alone. He just groaned and stayed asleep. "Ryan." She said louder pushing him roughly. _

_He cracked one eye open. "Lin?" He asked groggily. Before his eyes shot wide open. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I forgot this." She said waving the phone in front of his face. "The better question is what are you doing here?"_

_With a quiet groan he sat up, and ruffled his hair. "Sleeping." He said simply looking down at his feet. _

_She took a seat beside him. "Don't you have somewhere to go?" He was unsure to answer her question. "Ryan." She said gently._

_He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair a couple times. "No, I don't."  
_

_"Why?"_

_"It's kinda a long story."_

_She stood up. "Ok, you can tell me it in the car."_

_"What?" He asked shocked, mouth open and gaping._

_"What? If you honestly think I'm going to let you sleep in this church, then you must be out of your damn mind." She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a pointed stare._

_"But-"_

_"There's no debating this, my couch is open, and if you would rather prefer, I can take you to a hotel and pay for the room for you. So those are your options my couch or a hotel."_

_"And if I say no." His voice light and amused. His eyes twinkled with amusement _

_Her lips twitched up into a grin."Then I guess neither of us is getting any sleep." She said shrugging. "I'm a persistent person, I get what I want, and if anyone says no I won't give up until they say yes." Her voice husky, low, and oh so suggestive. It sent slight chills down his spine._

_"You must have been spoiled as a child." He said pulling on his shoes. _

_He heard her snort. "If only you knew." She muttered sarcastically loud enough for him to hear. "So which is it going to be?"_

_"What no option C?" He grinned a cheesy crooked smile, that Lin found remarkable cute._

_She smirked. "Nope, but option A is **far **more interesting than B."_

_He chuckled. He didn't want to bother her with putting up money for a hotel just for him. He looked in her eyes a gave her a smile. "Option A it is."_

* * *

_Ryan sat in the passenger seat of Lin's voxel, watching the streetlights pass by them quickly. "So why were you sleeping at the church?"  
_

_He sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I needed to make things right." His voice quiet._

_"With?" _

_"My family, I was in jail for a year, things happened and they needed me to be there and I wasn't." He shook his head sadly. "My brother and sister, they're twins, they're 17 almost 18. Their going to be starting college in a few months, if I can get the money for their tuition, and everything else, I can start to make things right between me and my family."_

_She looked at him sincerely. "I can understand that, but you need to take care of yourself too." He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, what if another gang broke into the church and killed you. Then you wouldn't be there to support your family anymore."_

_He placed his hand on his forehead. She was right, he forgot that he'd be alone at the church at night, the chances of him taking on a large group, alone, were slim to none._

_"Look if you need cash-" Lin started._

_"No." He said cutting her off. "I could get money no problem and get a place to stay, it's too late now though, I sent them all the cash I made from my last job."_

_"Well my couch is open until you get a place."_

_The rest of the drive was left in silence._

* * *

_Lin turned on the lights to her apartment, Ryan following closely. It was a simple apartment, a leather couch sat in the middle of the living room, there was a coffee table and a decent sized tv on a stand. He could see the kitchen a few feet away and there was a small table sitting there. There was a hallway to the right, that he couldn't see what was down there. It was very clean, and very simple apartment._

_He jumped when he heard a bark. Lin chuckled as a small tan pug, hopped up her leg. She reached down to pet the dog. "Your not allergic are you?"_

_"No." He said staring down at the dog. _

_"Don't be shy, he doesn't bite." He slowly crouched down and scratched the dog behind his ears. "I take it you didn't have a pet growing up."_

_"Well no we had a pig." She raised an eyebrow at him as he stood up. "My younger brother Tyler." He grinned. __She let out a small laugh. "What's his name?" He asked gesturing down to the very happy dog._

_"Nitro." _

_He grinned. "Let me guess, it's short for nitrous."_

_She gasped. "How'd you know?" He chuckled. "Let me show you around." She said._

_She threw her keys down on the coffee table. "You'll be sleeping there." She said pointing at the couch. "Follow me." She said turning back to look at him. She walked to where the hallway was, he could see two doors. "The one on the left is the bathroom, and if you need to shower the towels will be on the top shelf. My bedroom room is on the right, and if you want to live, I strongly suggest you don't go in there."_

_He nodded. "I'll be right back." She said before noticing he was awkwardly standing in the apartment confused. She gave him warm smile. "Make yourself at home." Then she went down the hallway._

_He took his backpack off his shoulder and placed beside the couch, and took a seat. He was surprised she was that quick to offer him into her home, they'd talked only a few times since today._

_She saw her come back with a blanket with a pillow on top of it. "Thanks." He said taking it from her and placing it on the couch._

_"I'm going to sleep." She said. "You should too." She started to walk towards the hallway._

_"Wait!" Ryan said grabbing her arm. She turned around to look at him. "I just wanted to say thank you."_

_She gave him a soft smile. "No problem." She looked down to her arm, his hand was still on it. _

_He blushed and took his hand off her arm. "Sorry." He said looking at the ground._

_She laughed, which caused him to look back up into her eyes. "You're a sweet guy." She said bringing her hand up to touch the side of his neck. She leaned up and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Ryan." She said walking down the hallway, with a extra sway in her hips._

_He stood there shook, she got to her bedroom door, when he called after. "Goodnight Lin." She turned and gave him a smile before walking into her room, dog following behind her. _

_Ryan tried to resist smiling, but couldn't as he lips came up into a goofy smile. He shook his head and laughed at how a woman got him smiling like a teenager who had just gotten his first kiss. _

_That woman was something else. The kind of women she was, it was like finding that was like finding an angel in hell. Well more like a Saint. __The point was she was one in a million. And that fact alone could make him smile all day._

* * *

**Alright here's the chapter, hoped you've enjoyed. Please Review it would mean the world to me. Thanks -IKilledKennyYES.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Flashback...**

_Lin walked out of her bedroom rubbing her eyes. Her bare feet padding down the hallway. She could hear Nitro behind her, feet clicking against the wooden floors. She looked into the living room to see the blanket she gave Ryan folded up nice and neat with the pillow back on top of it, resting on the couch._

_He was gone. She shook her head she just wished he stayed for breakfast, she didn't know when was the last time the guy ate. She headed into the kitchen to see a plate of eggs, with bacon, and some biscuits were sitting on her table, with a note._

_She looked at the food shocked, before picking up the note._

**_Thanks for letting me sleep on your couch, hope you don't mind that I cooked you breakfast. Thanks again. -R._**

_Lin grinned, she didn't mind at all. She looked back down at the note and then back at the food. She heard Nitro whine behind her, he was waiting for his breakfast. "Give me a second boy." She said putting the note down and getting out a bowl food and water for Nitro before she dug into the food._

_The food was good, she placed the plate in the sink, she was going to shower, when she saw a crumpled piece of paper on the floor beside the trash can. She crouched down and picked it up and opened it up. She grinned as she realized it Ryan's first attempt at the note he wrote her. _

_She laughed as he marked out a bunch of things and a note was almost half a page before he realized he was babbling on about thanks and how she liked her eggs and hoped she wasn't mad at him for cooking her breakfast.  
_

_She smirked, Ryan sure was something._

* * *

**Three months later Present time...**

Lin grabbed a can of soda out of her fridge. Before looking back into the living room. "Are you kidding me!" She shouted in there. "I get that your teenagers with hormones and all, but can you two stop making out for five minutes."

"Sorry." Ricky and Ashley replied at the same time. The two of them have been dating for a little over a month and man was it hard for Lin to keep an eye on them, literally every time she turned her head they were sucking each others faces off.

"Seriously though, you need to chill." She raised an eyebrow at Ricky. "You act like we're about to have sex every time you catch us kissing." Ricky said leaning back on the couch. Lin saw Ashley turn bright red at his words. Lin took a seat on the couch farthest away from the couple.

"Yeah and teenagers don't have sex until there twenty." She said rolling her eyes.

"Ok then, how old were you when you lost your virginity Lin?"

"Honestly?" She asked and he nodded. "Eighteen." Ricky scoffed, he opened his mouth to say something else when the doorbell went off. "Go get the door Ricky."

With a sigh the teenager got off the couch and headed towards the door. Lin opened her can of soda and took a sip as she heard Ricky answer the door. "Can I help you." The boy said annoyed.

Lin swore under her breath and stood up. "I'm gonna have teach that kid some manners." She walked to the door. She chuckled when she caught sight of an old friend standing awkwardly on the other side of the door. "Couldn't stay away from me huh?" Lin said slightly flirting as she leaned against the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

Troy chuckled and ran a hand over his hair. "I wanted to drop in see how you're doing, talk for a bit."

She raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Just to talk?" She looked at Ricky and nodded her head and sent him away. He rolled his eyes at her and went back into the living room.

"Maybe I wanted to see how you've been too." He said stepping inside he looked towards the living room. "He's not yours right?" Gesturing to Ricky.

She sent him a death glare. "You didn't not just fucking ask me that Troy."

He winced. "Your right, stupid question."

She took a deep breath and gave him a small smile. "Nice haircut."

"Thanks." Troy chuckled and ran a hand through his now short hair. It had a buzz cut look to it but wasn't completely shaved down so he still had his brown hair. He also lost the mustache, he gotten when he became chief of police and had his old goatee back. "You wanna get a cup of coffee?" He asked with a small grin.

She looked back into the living room before looking back at him. "I'll be right back." She said to him. "Ricky!" She shouted breaking up the couple yet again on the couch. Ricky turned to see her pointing a finger at the ground. With a groan he got up off the couch and made his way towards her.

"What?" He said standing in front of her.

She sighed. "I'm going out for a bit." She grabbed him and Troy watched as Lin whispered something in the boy's ear, before he turned bright red and started spluttering.

"Wh-what? We're not gonna- why would you even- I- What?"

She chuckled at the boy. "Just in case." She grabbed her jacket and went back to Troy. "Lets go," She said walking out the door before sticking her head back in. "Remember condoms are in the counter drawer in the bathroom!" She shouted.

"LIN!" Ricky shouted embarrassed, she chuckled before shutting the door.

She put on her jacket before turning towards Troy. "So we taking my car or yours?"

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Ryan looked around at his new very shitty apartment that he only paid two hundred bucks a month for. The only good thing about it was that it was close to the church. He cleaned up a bit, but it was still shitty no matter what he tried to do. He just fixed the pipes under the kitchen sink._

_He was surprised when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to be met with a familiar face, he grinned. "Sorry I don't want any of your girl scout cookies." He leaned in the doorway wiping dirt off his hand with a rag as the other person chuckled._

_"Well selling cookies wasn't really working out, so now I'm selling drugs." Lin said shrugging while crossing her arms over her chest. _

_Ryan laughed. "It's nice to see you Lin." He was surprised to see her in a regular white t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled up in a regular ponytail, her bangs covering her right eye._

_"You too." She said smiling. "Julius told me you got a place of your own." _

_"Yeah it's kinda shitty, but it's home."_

_She raised an eyebrow at him. "You gonna invite me in?"_

_He leaned back and extended out an arm offering her in. She stepped into the apartment. "You were right." He heard her say as he closed the door and walked to meet her. "It's shitty."_

_"I know, you wanna beer?" He asked._

_"Hell yeah." She said while hopping on top of his kitchen counter. He took out two beers and pop off the caps before handing one to her. She held hers up. "To your new shitty apartment." He smiled as they clinked there beers together. He leaned against the counter beside her, she just realized just how tall he was, even while leaning back he came up to her shoulder._

_She notice the box of tools. "You fixing this place up?" She asked pulling her beer away from her lips._

_He nodded. "I figure, I'm going to be here alot, I might as well get the place in a some-what nice condition."_

_She chuckled. "How long been working on it?"_

_"Two days now." He groaned while rubbing his shoulder. "The place itself isn't bad, it's just the plumbing and the electrical stuff that's killing me."_

_"Why not call a plumber and electrician?" She asked confused taking another sip of her beer._

_He shrugged. "I guess it something I can do with my free time in between jobs."_

_"You must not have much of a social life then." She said chuckling and sipping her beer._

_"Your right I don't." He took a drink of his beer while she stared at him surprised. "Never been good at making friends."_

_"Well your not alone on that one." Lin muttered, her lips pressed against the rim of the bottle. __The two sat in awkward silence for about a minute. "So what have you done to this place?" Lin asked._

_"Well I fixed the fridge the first day I got this place, got the shower running and the sink in there too. Got the bed in here yesterday." He said pointing to the new double bed that was against the wall. "I even got the tv working, I've still got to get paint and furniture. Oh and I just fixed this sink." He said gesturing to the sink beside them._

_Lin reached over and turned on the water, nothing happened at first. They both looked at the sink confused. "Fixed it huh?" Lin asked with an eyebrow raised._

_Ryan's brows furrowed together. "It was working earlier." He reached over turned the knobs again. Nothing. Ryan sighed and leaned back. "Guess I'll have to fix it again." _

_The two were silent, with the occasional sip of beer. Until a creaking noise came from the sink. The pair looked at each other, then the sink. They could hear pipes bending. _

**SPLASH!**

_The faucet busted off and water was spewing all over the kitchen. "SHIT!" Ryan yelled rushing towards the sink. Lin quickly jumped off the counter, her whole upper body soaked. _

_"Turn it off!" Lin yelled at him.  
_

_"I'm trying!" He yelled back at her. He fiddled with the knobs as Lin stood back not trying to get wet. After a few minutes Ryan managed to finally get the water off. He leaned over the sink with a sigh. "Finally." He muttered._

_The kitchen was completely soaked and so was he. Ryan ran a hand through his wet short, brown locks before meeting the eyes of Lin. "Well that was...interesting." She commented after a moment of silence._

_"Yeah it was." His eyes looked downward, before they quickly snapped away looking in another direction. A red tinge covering his cheeks. "Uh Lin?"_

_"Yes?" She asked, confused about the way he was acting. _

_"Uh..." He let out an awkward cough. "Your sh-shirt." He said shaking his head trying to regain his composure._

_"My shirt?" She looked down to see that her white shirt was completely see through, showing her black bra clearly. "Well that's fucking fantastic." She said wringing out the bottom of her shirt._

_Ryan let out a small chuckle. "I might have something you can wear." He walked across from the kitchen, his feet splashing along the floor, shoes squeaking. He opened his closet, and Lin watched as he sifted through clothes before noticing the gray shirt he had on clinging to his body, showing off his well toned muscles._

_He turned back to her holding a towel and a grey hoodie. "This is the smallest thing I own. The bathroom's right there." He said pointing to a door, with a safe right beside it._

_"Thanks." She said, before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She pulled off her shirt and dried herself and her hair off before pulling the grey hoodie over her head. In faded black letters the shirt said 'Steelport High School Football Team' with the number 58 in the center. She turned around and saw the name Foster on the back of it, through the mirror._

_ "Huh so that's his last name." She muttered to herself. Ryan Foster. Also he was from Steelport, she had a feeling he wasn't from Stilwater. __The hoodie was large on her. The sleeves were at least three inches too long, and the bottom of it came down to her upper thigh. _

_She grabbed the towel and her shirt and exited the bathroom. She saw Ryan throw down a mop on the now dry kitchen floor. "Damn, that was fast." She commented._

_He chuckled. "Yeah, well I made the mess, might as well clean it."_

_"I would have helped if you asked."_

_He nodded. "I know, but like I said **I **made the mess, so I should be the one to clean it." He used his foot to kick up the mop and catch it, before he leaned it against the wall. He smiled before making his way over to her. "Sorry about your shirt." He said taking her shirt and the towel from her hands and placing it on the table in the kitchen._

_"It's fine." She said pushing up the sleeves of the over sized hoodie, just for them to fall back down her arms. Ryan let out a laugh before grabbing one of sleeves and started to roll it up. "So your from Steelport?"_

_He smiled at her attempt at small talk. "Yeah, was born and raised there." He switched to her other arm, she was surprised when the sleeve he just rolled up didn't fall back down her arm._

_"I've heard it's like Bangkok's abusive father." She grinned._

_He nodded. "Yeah, that's one of the reasons why I left." He stepped away from her and went over to his closet. She watched as he grabbed a sleeveless purple muscle shirt and black basketball shorts. "I'll be right back." He said pointing towards the bathroom. _

_Lin took a seat on the green c__ouch and pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. She leaned back and exhaled, smoking always helped her relax. It's been a bad habit of hers since she was fourteen. She looked around trying to find an ash tray. "Fuck." She muttered. Out of nowhere one was held out to her. "Thanks."_

_"No problem." Ryan said coming back in dry clothes. "Nice lighter."_

_"Huh?" She asked confused. He pointed to the silver lighter still in her hand. "Oh thanks." She pulled her cigarette away from her lips, and exhaled._

_He took a seat on the couch beside her. "Looks like the tattoo on your hip."_

_She smirked. "That's because it is." She placed her cigarette back between her lips and Ryan was trying not to think about what other **things **could be placed around her lips too. "Got it tattooed on me when I was sixteen." She looked back at him, her brown eyes shinning with curiosity. "What about you? Got any ink?"_

_He smiled. "Just one."_

_"Well let me see it, dammit."_

_He chuckled. "Alright fine." He stood up and turned to the side and lifted up his shirt. Across his ribs, going up to down, was a list of names, there was seven of them. "It's my family's names."  
_

_Lin wasn't staring at the tattoo's though. Ryan had a very, **very, **nice body, a six pack abs with a very sexy v-line. 'Are those washboard abs?' She asked herself. Ryan's voice broke her out of her trance._

_"The first names my father and mother, then my brothers and sisters." She could see in nice cursive, yet readable, names. **Matthew, Rebecca, Tyler, Jill, Jake, Chris, Ashley. **__He pulled down his shirt and took a seat back down beside her. "So, you hungry?"_

* * *

**With Troy and Lin...**

The two pulled up to a small coffee shop. Troy parked the car, and the two got out. Troy went to get coffee, as Lin took a seat a round table outside. After about five minutes he came back with coffee and doughnuts.

She raised an eyebrow. "I guess the cops eat doughnuts and coffee stereotype is true."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah well I didn't know if you had eaten yet. So..."

She reached into the box and grabbed one. "Thank you."

He grinned as she took a bite out of a doughnut. "So how you been these past few months Lin?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Good. You?"

He nodded. "The same."

"So did you pull my address out of your files just for small talk?"

Troy took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "I just wanted to talk to someone who hasn't changed you know. I just want the same sense of familiarity that I had ten years ago I guess." He ran his fingers over his goatee. "Plus I haven't talked to you in ten years. So I would think that we have some catching up to do."

"Alright I get it you missed me, just say it Troy." She smirked, a devious gleam in her eyes.

He chuckled. "Alright fine. I missed you." His tone took on a more gentle, sincere one.

"Alright so what do you wanna talk about?"

"You. Where you've been. Everything."

"Alright in return though you got to do the same." She said with a smirk.

He grinned, and held out his hand. "Deal?"

"Really, you wanna shake hands?" She could tell he was being serious though with his hand still outstretched towards her. "Alright fine, Deal."

* * *

**An hour later...**

The two were sharing a good laugh, as the two had been sharing stories about what the other had been up to the past ten years. "So that kid? Back in your apartment, what's your deal with him?"

"He crashes on my couches most nights, to avoid getting the hell beat out of him by his own father."

"I can have this guy arrested Lin, I can do it toda-"

"You can't he's untouchable." She said cutting him off, throwing down a crumpled up napkin.

"What do you mean?"

"You know Damon "The Tank" Stevens?"

"Yeah the former boxer, he makes donations to our police fundraisers. What about him?"

"He's the kids father."

"Shit." Troy muttered. "If I arrested him they would let him out in less than an hour and have my job at the same time."

"Exactly."

Troy shook his head. "I hate people like that."

"People who abuse kids?"

"No- well yes, I meant people who use money to have power."

"Didn't Ryan and the Saints do that?" Shot at him accusingly.

"Yes, and I'm not proud of it." She could hear...regret? "I've wanted to good by this city, but instead I've caused more chaos."

"Hey." She whispered gently, reaching across the table and taking his hand in hers. "You've done more good than other people would've of if they were in your position. "

He gave her hand a grateful squeeze. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Anytime...cop." She teased with a smile on her face. He look back up returning that same smile.

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Ryan and Lin were curled up on his couch, eating Chinese food, watching a Mexican soap opera, on his tiny TV, that was in Spanish. A blanket was spread out across them and Lin's head was resting on top of Ryan's shoulder, while his head was resting on top of hers._

_"So how's undercover work?" Ryan asked putting his now empty container of food on the side table._

_She shrugged. "It's alright, very slow though. The Rollerz don't trust people so easily. Could be in there for months."_

_Ryan placed an arm around her shoulders drawing her closer to him. "It'll get better."_

_"Oh and how do you know that smart guy." She teased. _

_"Cause you'll win them over with your charming personality, a womanly charms." He smirked, teasing her right back. She slapped his chest. "Ouch."_

_"You know this is a terrible first date."_

_"This is your idea of a date?" Ryan asked eyebrow's raised._

_"Well you've already __gotten me wet, _seen through my shirt, and wearing your hoodie, and then cuddled up on your couch with Chinese food, watching cheesy Mexican soap operas. So yeah this is a date."

_He grinned, amusement in his voice. "Well I'll take you somewhere nicer next time, like freckle bitches." _

_She laughed. "I feel so flattered."_

_"Well you should, I don't take a girl to freckle bitches until the fifth date, for you I'm bumping it up to the second."_

_She laughed again. "This is how you get girls to fall for you huh?" He looked down at her. "Tell some cheesy jokes, put on an even cheesier smile, and see if you can get lucky?"_

_"Well...yeah." He said shrugging._

_She chuckled and shook her head and placed on top of his shoulder again, which he leaned his head on top of hers yet again. "Your something else Ryan."_

_"A good kind of something else?"_

_She grinned widely. "Yes Ryan, a good kind of something else."_

_The both of them watched the rest of the cheesy soap opera with smiles on their faces._

* * *

**_Alright I'm ending it here I think. Hope you enjoyed I'm going to bed. So tired ugh. -IKilledKennyYES._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Who's Lin?**

**Flashback...**

_Ryan walked Lin to the door. He could see her white and blue voxel parked in his driveway. She was still wearing his hoodie. She stopped and leaned in the doorway._

_"So if this is our first date, does this mean I get a kiss?" Ryan asked amused with a smirk. Lin chuckled, he was cute when he smirked like that._

_"You want a kiss huh?" She smiled and tilted her head to the side. __He nodded excitedly like a kid, which cause her to laugh. She stood on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He grinned. "I'll see you later Ryan."_

_"Yeah." He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice._

_He watched as she walked out the door towards her car. With a sigh he closed his front door and heading back into his apartment. A knock on his door caused him to turn around. He walked over to it to see Lin on the side and opened the door._

_"Did you forget something?" He asked._

_She nodded and grabbed his face in each of her hands and kissed him. He took a second to shake off the shock and kissed her back, a hand going to her waist. He pressed his lips harder against hers. One of her hands left his face and was placed on his shoulder. It was a simple kiss, no tongue, just the two of them enjoying the feel of each others lips._

_The kiss was shorter than both wanted it to be. The two broke apart, breathless, heads together, lips grazing each other. He placed his other hand on her upper back._

_"Lin." Ryan murmured not knowing what else else to say._

_She grinned and took a step back. "I just thought if I was going to kiss you might as well do it right. See ya around." She said leaving once again. This time he stayed and watched he get into her car and speed off. _

_He brought a hand to his lips before smiling and muttering her name. "Lin." He pressed his lips together. He could taste her lip gloss. "Huh strawberry's." He mused out loud._

* * *

**At the White Crib...**

Ryan sighed as he looked through the stack of papers in front of him. More paperwork on the new defense systems. He loved being President, but paperwork was not what he signed up for. Everyone was settled on the couches in the oval office, relaxing instead of doing their work, not that he mind.

"Just tell me where to sign Matt."

"Right here." He signed where Matt pointed to. "Here, here, here, her- OH MY GOD I'M SORRY!" He said as Ryan's searing hot coffee fell all over his shirt. He quickly stood, his white shirt and purple and white striped tie all stained.

"It's fine Matt, just do me a favor and go get me a shirt and tie."

"Yes o-of course, s-sorry a-again."

"The shirt Matt." He reminded the stuttering hacker.

"Right." He said running off.

Ryan stood up and pulled off his blazer before undoing his tie. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He could feel Shaundi, Asha, Kenzie, and Viola's eyes on him. "You can look ladies, but you can't touch." He smirked confidently.

Pierce made an annoyed noise in his throat. "Your only doing that here just so you can show off."

"Exactly, and I'm the perks of being The President and doing whatever the fuck I want."

Pierce humphed and turned his head before noticing the Boss's tattoo. He could see his family's names as everyone knows, but he had three more names on there. Lin, Carlos, Aisha. He knew Carlos and Aisha, but Lin, no. He heard the name only a few times but no seems to talk about her alot, let alone at all.

"Hey Boss?" Pierce asked.

"What is it Pierce?" He said uninterested, holding up the white shirt to only see that it was ruined.

"Who's Lin?"

Ryan's head snapped around to look at Pierce, so fast it should have broke his neck. "What?" His eyes were wide and surprised, his mouth was agape. He dropped the shirt.

"I said who's Lin?"

His closed his mouth a swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "No one Pierce, she's no one." He said quietly.

"I've got your shirt and tie." Matt said holding them up, running back into the office.

"Thanks Matt." Ryan said finding his voice again. He took the clothes from the hacker. It was a black button up dress shirt with a solid purple tie. He turned away from everyone and put on the black shirt. Rolling up the sleeves, and quickly tying the tie. "I'll be back." He muttered and left the room.

He walked through the white house until he came to the balcony he stood over the night of the party a few months back. He hadn't heard Lin's name out loud in months. He dug her lighter out, flicking the top open and closed.

"You know your not the only who got hurt when she died." He turned around to see Johnny looking at him sadly. "I grew up with her man, knew her since I was fourteen, hell Lin punched me in the face the first time we met."

Ryan let out a small knowing chuckle as he straightened out his tie. "I knew that you two grew up, not that she punched you in the face."

Johnny laughed that deep chuckle of his. "Yeah she was nine, she was playing with a bunch of toy cars, and I told her that those were for boys and dolls were for girls." He shook his head. "You wanna know what happened next?" He grinned and leaned against the railing.

Ryan smiled and leaned over the railing too. "What happened?"

"She told me to fuck off." Ryan let out a loud laugh.

He didn't know whether to be surprised or not that a nine year old Lin, told Gat to fuck off. He shook his head. "Wow."

"Oh wait it gets better." Johnny said grinning. "I tried to take one of them away from her, before I could blink she jumped up on a park bench and punched me straight in the jaw. Hell I was on the ground, not from the punch, more of the shock that this little girl punched me in the face."

Ryan laughed, Johnny smiled seeing his friend happy. "What happened next?"

"Well I stood up and smiled, I mean any kid who has the balls to punch me in the face has my respect, and asked her 'what's your name?' and she replies with 'It's Lin and don't forget it porcupine.' I had spiky hair back then too." Ryan hunched over laughing. "And we were friends ever since."

Ryan smiled at his best friend. "She sure was something huh?"

"A loud mouth, car crazy, violent street racer. Yeah, she was something alright." Gat said smiling.

Ryan chuckled, before turning serious. "I was gonna ask her to marry me." He stated.

"What!?" Gat said wide eyed, he never knew about that.

He sighed. "After we got rid of the Rollerz, I was gonna ask her to marry me, get out of gang life. Move away to another city, get a normal job, I figured she would open a garage or something. Have a nice house, white picket fence, 2.5 kids. Grow old together. The whole nine yards." He said staring down at the lighter. "I wanted it all with her. Only her." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I even bought a ring, now it's sitting in the safe in my room."

Gat was speechless. He didn't know that his best friend wanted to marry the woman he considered to be a sister to him."Ry-"

"I loved her so much, I would give anything just to kiss her, hell just to tell her I love her, just one more time." He shook his head. Gat could hear the strain in voice talking about this. "I don't think I could ever think about marriage or any of that stuff I just said, if it's not with her." His body was shaking with anger and sadness. "I want her back Johnny." A sob escaped his throat. His hands gripped the railing as he tried to compose himself.

Johnny placed a hand on his friends back and closed his eyes. Johnny felt the same way, he would give anything to hug that loudmouthed woman just one more time.

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Ryan staggered up to the door. His body was bloody, bruised, and broken. after the gunfight with the Carnales. He raised a bruised and bloody right hand and knocked, he prayed that she was home. He held a hand tenderly to his stomach._

_"Ryan?" He saw Lin peek her head out the door._

_"Hi." He managed weakly. _

_Her eyes widened at the appearance of him. "Ryan... fuck sake, what happened?"_

_"Can I explain when I'm not bleeding."_

_She opened the door for him, he went to walk, but instead fell forward. Lin was quick though and managed to keep him from hitting the ground. "You alright?" He gave her a weak nod as she threw on of his arms over her shoulder and helped him to her couch where she gently laid him down. _

_She quickly ran off to get a first aid kit, leaving Ryan to stare at the ceiling of her living room. She came back and crouched down in front of. He groaned as he turned his head to look at her. "Stay still." She ordered. She saw large blood stain on his shirt and she quickly grabbed a pair of scissors and cut open the shirt to see large gunshot wound on his lower stomach. It looked like it was from a shotgun._

_"Jesus Christ." She looked back up at him to see him staring at her through his barely opened green eyes. It killed her to see him like this. She took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Your gonna be fine. I promise."_

_"Your my angel." He stated quietly._

_"What?" She asked confused, she didn't know if he was delirious or just plain crazy._

_Ryan cleared his throat as much as he could. "Your the angel that I found while I was in hell. The one to guard me from the dark and lead me into the light." He said weakly. "Your my angel." He repeated again._

_She placed a hand on cheek. "Did you hit your head on something?" Turning his head looking for a bump._

_He grinned weakly. "I did fall off a building."_

_She shook her head at him. "Your crazy."_

_"And your beautiful." She blushed and held a piece of gauze to his wound to stop the bleeding. "Hey Lin?" She looked back up at him. "I'm sleepy." _

_She chuckled. "Then go to sleep."_

_"I won't wake up to find out I'm dead?" He asked timidly, struggling to keep his eyes open. _

_She chuckled. "No you won't."_

_"Promise?" He said sounding like a little kid, voice thick with exhaustion._

_She laughed. "I promise."_

_He nodded and closed his eyes and faded off to sleep._

* * *

_"Ughh." Ryan moaned as he tried sit up, but felt a hand on his chest push him back down. He opened his eyes and saw Lin looking down at him worried. "How long have I been out?"_

_"A day." He could see dark circles under her eyes, she looked completely exhausted. "Do you remember how you got shot?"_

_He nodded. "I assassinated Hector Lopez and his other gang members to make it look like a set-up from the Colombians." He closed his eyes for a brief second. "All the other members in his gang had RPG's, one of them nearly hit me and made fall of off the rooftop I was on." She looked at him shocked. He gave her a small reassuring smile. "Don't worry he was the last one."_

_She frowned and gave him a slight glare. He chuckled before wincing and placing a hand over where he was shot. He just noticed the blanket across his body and the pillow behind his head. _

_"I fell and landed into a dumpster."_

_She let out a small laugh. "I was wondering what was that awful smell."_

_He smiled. "I remember crawling out and the guy who had the RPG, had a shotgun instead, he blasted me with it straight in the stomach, I put a bullet in his head a second later. Stole one of there cars and peeled out there really fast, your apartment was nearby. I thought I was gonna bleed out."_

_"You almost did." She informed him. "I'm really glad you thought to come to me.'_

_He gave her a cheeky grin. "Well after the goodbye you gave me a few days ago, I wanted to see you. Me getting shot just sped up waiting three days after a date to call." __She shook her head in amusement. "When's the last time you got sleep?" He asked her, eyes shining with concern._

_"Two days ago." She informed him. She spent one night partying with Rollerz and was about to go to sleep when Ryan showed up, she stayed up day and night, making sure he was okay. "I'll be fine though." __He leaned over and pulled her on top of him. She let out a surprised squeal._

_"You need to sleep and I'll gladly be your mattress." He said smiling at her._

_"Is that so?" _

_"Yep, this also let's me know your getting sleep. Not to mention I get to hold you." He said pulling the blanket over her too. "So we both win."_

_"Ryan-" She tried to protest._

_"I'll be a total gentlemen Lin." He said brushing some hair out of her eyes. _

_The two jumped when the dog hopped up on to the other side of Ryan's chest. __He let out a grunt and the two laughed. "I guess he wants to sleep with his master." Ryan said. The pug barked happily and licked the side of Ryan's face. "Ugh slobber." He said wiping it of the side of his cheek as Lin chuckled. The dog settled on one side of his chest and curled into a ball.  
_

_"He likes you, took me months to get him to sleep in the same room as me, let alone this."_

_"Well we should follow the dogs lead and go to bed."_

_She sighed and laid down, her head resting on the top of his shoulder and neck. She avoided the side where he got shot, and rested one of her hands on his bare chest. "You are comfy." She muttered out. She could feel his body vibrate with laughter and his arms came and wrapped around her. One around her back, the other placed on top of arm. _

_"Thank you. Now try to get some sleep." He said gently. She made a weak noise of approval and slightly nodded against him._

* * *

**With Lin...**

Troy pulled up to Lin's house and the two got out. Troy leaned against the hood of his car and Lin came and stood in front of him. "Thanks for the coffee and doughnuts. I had fun."

He nodded and smiled at her. "So did I."

"Well I better check on the kids. Bye cop." She teased with a smile. Troy watched as she walked up the stairs to her house, Lin still looked beautiful as ever, like she hasn't aged a day.

"Hey!" Troy called out to her. She turned to face him. "Will I see you again?"

She smirked. "Maybe." Lin let out a surprised gasp when Ricky came outside.

"Hey!" He shouted to Troy. He looked at the kid confused. "How long have you known Lin!"

"What are you doing Ricky." She asked through clenched teeth. He waved a hand dismissing her.

"For years!" Troy shouted back.

"You wouldn't happen to know the age she lost her virginity would you?!"

"RICKY!" Lin scolded and put a hand over his mouth.

"Fifteen!" Troy answered. "Why?!"

Ricky pulled her hand off his mouth. "HA!" Ricky shouted victorious, pointing a finger at her. "LIAR!"

"Inside Ricky." She said giving him a glare, that scared him down to his bones. The blonde teenager quickly ran inside. She turned to Troy. "How did you know that?!"

"Your brother!" He shouted back with a laugh and wide smile.

She frowned. "Fucking Johnny, loudmouthed son of a bitch." She muttered before nodding goodbye to Troy. She went inside.

"RICKY ALEXANDER STEVENS YOUR FUCKING DEAD!" Could be heard from outside.

Troy laughed. "I'm glad I'm not that kid." He said with a grin.

The last thing he heard from the house was. "LIN I'M SORRY! PLEASE PUT THE KNIFE DOWN! ASHLEY HELP! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"DAMN RIGHT I AM!"

Troy hunched over laughing. He knew Lin wouldn't hurt him, more or less scare the shit out of him. He got into his car with a sigh. "Back to work." He muttered.

* * *

**At the White Crib...**

Ryan sat in his room, opening the safe that was secretly inside his bedside table. He thumbed through the contents. He looked at his old pictures, the ones that had his father in them.

His middle name was after his father. Matthew. His father was in the military, he was a good man taught Ryan everything he knew. His father wouldn't admit it, but the things he saw in the war ruined him. You could see the pain and torture in his eyes and each time he came home it was worse than the last.

He still tried to keep his family happy. Until Ryan was sixteen, his father came home a broke man, not that he told anyone, but Ryan could see it. His father said he was going to go out and have drinks with some friends, when he came home from his tour of duty. Ryan remembered right before his dad left he gave him a hug told him he loved him and to take care of the family.

He never came home.

They found him two days later, his body was fished out of Steelport harbor, he killed himself. He knew because his father left his mother a suicide note in his will telling her so. Only him, his mother, Jill and Tyler knew the truth behind their fathers death. The others, Jake, Chris, Ashley were better off not knowing.

A week after his fathers death, his mother was pregnant with Ashley. They were running out of money, himself, Jill and Tyler had to sacrifice eating most nights to make sure the little ones and mom got enough food. Ryan knew enough was enough and dropped out of high school, much to his mother's dismay, and got a job. Took care of them. He loved all of them so much.

He went though more photos, his heart dropped when he found the first one with him and Lin. They were at the beach, her head was on his shoulder, his arm around her back, the two sat in the sand. Aisha took that picture. His thumb ran across her face, she looked so beautiful. He was in a white button up shirt and khaki cargo shorts. While she was wearing short blue jean daisy dukes, and had a dark blue bikini top on.

He could still remember how she smelt like cigarettes and car oil. She always had grease under her fingernails, and always wore strawberry lip gloss. God he loved the taste of that lip gloss every time he kissed her. Her brown eyes, plum lips, silky black hair, small nose, he loved all of her facial features. Her curved abdomen and hips, the way she would sway them to work him up.

He flipped through more photos of them. It felt like he died when he found one with them kissing. He missed the taste of her lips, the way she melt against his body, how she fit perfectly with him in every since of the way. He missed her loud, cocky, tough attitude. Her bright, addictive smile. She was 20% angel, 80% devil. She swore she would never wear a dress or skirt.

She was his everything, his world, his life, his heart, she had all of him. It was like she was into his veins, and he couldn't get her out of them.

Even after ten years he was still in love with her. He loved her then, and he loves her now, and he was positive that he would love her forever. He placed the photos back in the safe.

He slowly took out the small black box in the back of the safe, and opened it. A simple engagement ring. It had a solid gold band, with a 24 carrot diamond resting on top. He remember his plan on asking her to marry him. He was going to take her to her favorite restaurant, come back home, have mind blowing sex, pull out ring and ask her to marry him, then after she said yes, have more mind blowing sex.

"That the ring?" He jumped when he heard a voice. He saw Johnny walk into the room and took a seat beside him on the bed. "Can I?" He asked and Ryan placed the box in his hand. He whistled. "Damn, it's a nice ring." He took it out of the box. "I'm sure she would have loved, it's simple, classic, and to the point. Just like her."

Ryan smiled before his face became unreadable. "You think she would have said, yes?"

"To marrying you? Without a fucking doubt." He looked back down at the ring. "What's engraved in here?" He asked.

"It says all my love in Chinese."

Johnny chuckled. "Again simple, classic, and to the point. Just like her." He placed it back in the box and handed back to him. He closed it, after one last glance, and put it back in the safe. Along with all the photos. "She loved you, just as much as you loved her."

Ryan eyes glistened with tears. Johnny pulled his friend into a one armed hug. "I know man, I know." Johnny whispered. "You were gonna ask for my approval right?"

Johnny smiled as he saw Ryan laugh. "Yeah I was."

"Good, I though I was gonna have to kick your ass if you weren't."

The two chuckled. "Thanks Johnny."

"Anytime brother."

* * *

**Okay so just because they kissed doesn't mean shit remember that. Thanks for reading, and please review, they make me smile, until next time. -IKilledKennyYES**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've got alot of ground to cover in this story for flashbacks. And when I say alot I mean ALOT. **

**Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy. BTW the title of this chapter is a reference to The Wizard of Oz.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Lin and Shaundi and Viola, Oh my!?**

**Flashback...**

_Lin woke up with a groan. She heard a chuckle and she cracked open one eye, Ryan was grinning down at her. "Morning princess."_

_"Five more minutes." She muttered. "And don't call me princess." She said annoyed._

_She felt him shake with mirth. "Your cute when your grouchy."_

_"Fuck you."_

_He laughed once again. "Wake up, or I'll wake you up alright."_

_"Oh yeah." She taunted. "How would you do that, you-"_

_She felt his hands at her sides as he began to tickle her. She let out a surprised squeak and laugh. "Oh so your ticklish."_

_"Fucking..." She let out more laughter, trying to fight away from his strong grip. "Stop..." Tears began to come to her eyes as he kept up his assault against her._

_"Are you up?"_

_"Yes!" She shouted. He stop and she took a second to catch her breath before she punched him hard in the chest. He let out a groan._

_"Abusive to the injured much?" He said rubbing his chest. "That or you just like it rough." He teased smirking._

_"You wish." She said as she climbed off the couch. "You just better hope that I don't burn your breakfast."_

_He chuckled. "A woman that cooks breakfast too. Your a keeper."_

_She shrugged as she entered the kitchen. "I want to repay the favor after you made breakfast for me, by the way I like my eggs sunny-side up." He blushed knowing she found his note with all of his ramblings on it. She chuckled looking at his flushed face. "So how did you sleep?" She asked while getting out eggs from the fridge._

_"Great, although this girl kept snoring." He said clearly amused._

_"I do not snore." She glared._

_"Yes, you do. You also talk in your sleep."_

_"Ok then." She said clearly not believing him. "What'd I say?"_

_He shrugged. "Don't know it was in Chinese I think." She looked back at him, she could see he was telling the truth._

_"Huh?" She murmured under her breath._

_Nitro hopped up on Ryan's chest happily. "Hey boy." He said in a happy voice. Lin laughed as she watched him make faces and talking to the dog in a higher octave. Who barked and panted happily, glad for the attention._

_Twenty minutes later Lin came in holding a tray that had a plate on it. "Down boy." The dog got off Ryan and onto the floor. "Can you sit up?" She asked him._

_"Yeah think so." He pushed himself up in a sitting position._

_She placed the tray in his lap, that consisted of a tall glass of orange juice, a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. He looked at her. "What? Where you expecting a vase with a flower in it too?"_

_Ryan chuckled. "No, but that would be nice." She rolled her eyes at him. "Thank you." He said sincerely._

_She shrugged. "No problem, it's just breakfast."_

_"No."He said shaking his head. "I meant saving my life... and the breakfast too."_

_"Well you would have done the same for me." She smiled at him and went back into the kitchen to get her own plate of food. _

_He began to dig into the food where Lin joined him. He took a bite of his eggs. "So what's your story?"_

_"Huh?" She said taking a seat on the floor. _

_"You don't you have to sit on the floor." He said._

_"Where else am I gonna sit?" She asked sarcastically, as there was only one three seater couch, which his six foot frame was occupying. _

_He pushed the tray off of him and groaned. "Ryan-" He heard Lin's worried voice. He held up a hand to let her know he was okay. He sat forward putting a hand on his stomach, sat up and swung his feet towards the floor._

_He caught his breath. "I did it, now get your ass up here." He pulled the tray back into his lap. __She let out a soft chuckle and grabbed her plate and joined him on the couch. "So I ask again, what's your story?" The two eating there breakfast now._

_"My story?"_

_He nodded. "You know your childhood, places you been, things you've done."_

_"Eh it's a pretty boring story."_

_Ryan shrugged. "Tell me it anyways." He took a sip of orange juice and a bite of bacon._

_"Alright." She said with a sigh. "I was born here in Stilwater, my parents though were from China. They died when I was five, was sent to an orphanage after that. Ran away alot as I got older. Went to Juvie every few months or so." She was almost done with her eggs, and was now munching on a piece of toast._

_"What for?"_

_"Stealing, boosting cars, fighting, vandalism, destruction of private property, trespassing, driving without a license. That sort of thing." He nodded, he wasn't surprised that she had done all of those things and more. "Graduated high school, surprisingly, joined the Saints when I was nineteen, been in ever since."_

_"How old are you now?"_

_She smirked. "Don't you know it's rude to ask a woman her age?" Her brown eyes twinkling with amusement._

_He let out a quick laugh. "Yes, I do. Just curious."_

_"23." _

_His lips twitched upward. "Uh-oh we got an older woman here." _

_"Fuck you." She smirked knowing he was trying to get a rise out of her._

_"When and where?" He grinned._

_"Sorry but I'm not into kids." __He frowned. She smirked knowing that her comment got to him. "I'm just messing with you." She said nudging his shoulder._

_He nodded and gave her a smile. The two ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. He let out a wince as he placed the tray on the coffee table, along with the dishes. "Hey you got any painkillers? Getting shot fucking hurts." He joked._

_She laughed and took their dishes. "I'll check." She came back with two painkillers, a glass of water, and his hoodie that she had from last time._

_"Thank you." He said taking the painkillers from her and swallowing them down with the water._

_She held out his hoodie to him and he raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was time for you to put on a shirt."_

_He looked down to notice that he had indeed, been shirtless this entire time. Not that Lin really was gonna complain about the view, he had a very nice six pack. He smiled and pulled the gray hoodie over his head. "So...What now?" He asked._

_"Well you were hurt pretty bad, and I'm assuming your still feeling tired, groggy, that sort of thing?" He nodded. "You can stay and rest here until you feel better. I'm sure the Rollerz won't need me for while at least."_

_"Thank you." He said sincerely, this really meant alot and he was sure she could see that. _

_He could see her eyes soften and her smiling back at him. "Your welcome." There was an awkward silence as the moment passed. "So you wanna watch a movie?"_

_Ryan shrugged. "Sure."_

_"Any preferences?"_

_"Well we could watch one of those street racing movies, what was that huge one 2 Quick 2 Pissed?"_

_"Fuck no. Over my dead body, we're **not** watching that." _

_He put his hands up in surrender. He watched as she popped in some action movie. "Why so defensive?"_

_"Cause it makes street races look like it's full of fucking under dressed women and a huge fucking party every night." She took a seat on the couch. "It puts a bad image on us. And personally it pisses me off that the movie industry fucked up the thing I love to do most."_

_He put an arm around her. "So your telling me that they're not undressed women at all?" He smirked._

_"I hate you." She said with a sigh and leaned into him._

_He chuckled. "Seriously though, street races aren't like that?"_

_She shook her head. "I'll take you to one, so you can see for yourself." She grinned. "It'll be our second date."  
_

_"Sorry but I said I was gonna take you to Freckle Bitches for our next date."_

_"Well too fucking bad, I'm taking you to a street race."_

_He chuckled and placed a soft kiss in her hair. He smiled when he found out it smelled like strawberry's too. His fingers lightly threaded through her hair as she snuggled closer to him. Her forehead was resting against his jaw, her smooth skin scratchy against his face, which had begin to stubble. Lin though enjoyed the feeling. She could feel the arm around her shoulder, begin to draw patterns into her pale, milky white skin. She let out a content sigh and the two sat in silence. As the action movie started off with gunshots. _

_Ryan declared one thing. He officially loved cuddling with her._

* * *

**At the White Crib later that night...**

Ryan's fingers threaded through Shaundi's brown long, locks. Her bare chest, resting against his bare chest, as he laid in her bed. Her forehead was against his cheek, lips inches away from his neck, where he could feel her warm breath. He stared at the ceiling in her room, eyes distant.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Fine." He said defensively.

The two were quiet. "Why won't you open up to me?"

He looked down at her confused. "Huh?"

"Every time, after we have sex, your distant and act like I'm not even the person you want to be in bed with. Why?"

He sighed. "Don't worry about me or it alright, it's not your job."

"Ry-"

"Shaundi." He cut off sending her a look, that meant this conversation was over.

She sighed. "Alright fine can you at least explain to me, why you bolted out of the room after Pierce asked you a question?"

"Don't worry about it." He said looking at the ceiling.

"Ryan, I know the name Lin's tattooed on your body, so why did you bolt when he asked about her?"

"I said don't worry about it." He said through gritted teeth this time. She could tell he was getting angrier.

"What was she your girlfriend or something?"

"**I said don't worry about it.**" His tone was deadly, and something flashed through his eyes that scared her.

She got out of bed and put on a purple, silk, short robe. "Alright then you can get out."

He quickly put on his clothes, without a word, and left the room. Slamming the door behind him, Shaundi winced when he did.

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Ryan had a mischievous look in his eyes, before looking back down at her cards. Lin couldn't help but smile at his behavior before looking back down at hers. The two sat on opposite sides on the couch, feet sprawled out, splitting it down the middle._

_"Got any three's?" He asked, grinning. _

_"Go fish."_

_"Fuck." She heard him mutter. She let out a soft chuckle, she looked up to see him smiling at her before reaching for a card. _

_"Got any queens?" Lin asked him. _

_"Here you are m'lady." He said in an old accent that he hoped sounded __medieval, as he held out the card. It must have, he beamed, when she started laughing uncontrollably. _

_"Thank you m'lord." She said in an accent right back, and he let out a laugh, as she took the card._

_"Any nine's?" He asked. She looked down at her cards to see she had one._

_"Go fish." She lied, but he wasn't convinced._

_"You have a nine." He stated.  
_

_"No I don't." She tried to lie, but he wasn't buying it. "Come on, would I lie to you?" She said with an eyebrow raised._

_"Yes," He said point-blank. "Now give me your nine."_

_"I told you I don't have a fucking nine-" She was surprised when he leaped at her. "Hey get the fuck off me."_

_He shook his head. "Not until you give me that nine."_

_Ryan tried to grab her cards, but she wouldn't let them go. She as, hard as she could, pushed him off her, sending her cards flying everywhere, and him flying on the floor._

_He let out a painful groan, as she remembered his wound. "Shit. Ryan are you alright?" She leaned down from her position on the couch, to check on him. She placed a hand on his chest, which he grabbed and pulled her down on top of him._

_He smirked a cheesy smirk. "Now I am." She let out a small laugh. He held up the nine she had. "And you're a liar."_

_She laughed even harder. "Yes, yes I am."_

_Ryan pushed her bangs out of her eyes, the two of them realizing how close they were to each other. Body's pressing together, their faces only inches away from each other. His hand left to cup her cheek. Her hands were pressed against his chest. His green eyes were mesmerizing to her, so many different shades of green, his brown hair, lightly resting on his forehead._

_She closed her eyes and laid her head down against his chest. She could hear his strong, steady heartbeat, pounding against her ear, like a drum. She felt it speed up as his lips touched the top of her head. "I wish we could stay like this," Lin said out of no where. "No gangs, no violence, nobody. Just this." She said letting out a content sigh._

_"Me too, Lin." He said letting out a sigh of his own, she could feel his chest rise and fall as he did. "Me too."_

_"Ryan?" She asked after a second._

_"Yeah." His voice was a husky whisper that she found very attractive._

_"You feeling better?"_

_"With you? Yeah alot." His arms wrapped around her waist. "Why you asking?"_

_"Cause I remembered there is a street race going on tonight. And I was wondering if you wanted to have that second date tonight?" She asked leaning up to look at him._

_He gave her a soft smile and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'd love to, just need to change and take a shitload more painkillers and I'll be good to go." Lin's heart fluttered when he kissed her nose._

_"Great." She looked at her clock to see they had hours of time left to spare. "So any ideas on what to do until the race?"_

_He smiled at her. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."_

* * *

**The next day...**

**With Ryan...**

Ryan stood outside on the balcony, over looking the White Cribs lawn. It was night time, and the Saints were throwing a party. He saw Shaundi there, flirting with guys, he wasn't jealous. She could date whoever she wanted, to him it was just sex. He didn't give a damn what so ever.

He pulled his cigarette away from his lips and exhaled. He let out a sigh, when he heard heels clicking behind him. He turned around to see Viola walking towards him with two beers in her hands.

"You look like you could use a beer." She commented with a smile holding out a beer to him.

He gave her a small smile back. "Thanks." He placed his cigarette back in his mouth before taking the beer.

Viola was head of the federal reserve. Her hair was up in a bun, he bangs rested across her forehead, cut just below her eyebrows. She had a on blue skirt on with a matching blue blazer, white shirt, and shoes. She stood beside him.

"So why are you out here?" She asked and popped of the cap of her beer before taking a swig.

"You know I don't party." He said taking another drag. "What about you? Why aren't you out there partying it up?"

"Long day of crunching numbers, right now I don't think my brain could handle any partying right now." She said smiling slightly, he let out a slight chuckle and nodded.

She placed her beer on the balcony. "You need to loosen up." She told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"I need to loosen up?" She nodded and went behind him. She pulled off the his blazer.

"Hey what are you do-" He was cut of when she pulled off his tie and undid the top two buttons of his white shirt. She pulled his shirt out of his pants to, so it hung loosely on him. "Do I look loosened up now?" He asked amused.

"Just one more thing." She said reaching up and tussling his boy cut hair, to make it messy. "Perfect." She said grinning.

He chuckled. "What about you?" He said noticing she still had her full outfit on.

"Alright." She said and he watched in between drags of his cigarette, as she took off her blazer, undid a few buttons on her shirt and took of her heels and threw them over the balcony.

"OW!" The heard from the ground where she threw her heels.

"Sorry!" She called before turning back to Ryan. "I'm not sorry."

He laughed. "When did you stop being such a hard ass?" He asked surprised.

She shrugged and leaned against the railing. "I was mourning Kiki at the time we met, and we haven't really hung out, so I guess I came off that way..."

He nodded. "That make sense." He finished his cigarette and threw it over the balcony. He cracked open his beer and took a drink. "So how's work been?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Were at a party, we don't talk about work."

He chuckled. "Alright then, what do we talk about?"

"Well when we get drunk enough, we'll find out." She smirked.

He placed his hands over his beer, and leaned his forearms on the balcony's railing. "So how have been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Alright."

"You know I saw Shaundi making out with some guy before I came up here." She told him, curiously watching his expression.

"I don't give a shit, she can fuck whoever she wants." She saw not a single emotion go over his face.

"Why are you with her anyways?" He knew she meant as a fuck buddy not a relationship.

Ryan shrugged. "The sex is good, and I hate sleeping alone."

Viola nodded and took a sip of her beer. She watched as he dug out a pack of cigarettes. "Can I?" She asked.

He looked at her surprised but nodded. Viola took one out of the pack and leaned over for him to light it. He lit it with his signature silver lighter with the red dragon on it. She took a long drag and exhaled happily.

"I haven't smoked since college." He heard her mumble. He smiled and lit his own. "So what's the story behind that?" She said pointing to lighter.

"It was a friends." He said sadly, and she decided to drop it.

"So what are you, and the wicked bitch from Stilwater fighting about?"

He laughed slightly knowing that the two still hated each other after all these years. "She keeps digging into what happened yesterday."

"You mean the thing with Pierce?" He nodded. "Well I don't think it's any of her business." He looked at her surprised and she grinned. "Don't look at me like that, look if you don't want to tell her, she should respect that. If you do decide to tell then she should shut her mouth and listen."

"How are you still single?" He asked incredulous with a smile.

She chuckled. "Cause men are idiots."

"Hey, not all of us are."

"I know, just most of them are."

He smiled at her. "Thank you." He said after a moment looking out a Washington D.C.

"What for?" She asked confused.

He shrugged. "I don't know for...I have no fucking clue actually, just thank you.'

She let out an amused laugh. "Well your welcome." She held up her beer. "To the start of an awkward friendship?" She suggested with a grin.

He smiled and clinked his beer against hers. "I'll drink to that." Both threw back their beers, Ryan finished his before her.

"So how's work?" She teased.

He threw his head back and laughed. He gave her a grin. "Just peachy, you?"

"Well annoying." She shrugged. "But I'm having a beer with the damn president, so how many people can say that?" She said with a smile.

"Not many." He said her green eyes peering right back into his.

She looked at the watch around her wrist. It was two in the morning. She let out a sigh. "I've got to be to work early in the morning. I'll see you later." She was about to leave when Ryan grabbed her arm.

"Rya-" She never got to finish as his lips were on top of hers. His hands cupping each side of her face, lips hot against hers. She closed her eyes and reciprocated, her hands finding the way to his middle.

He tasted like cigarettes and beer, then again she probably did too. One of his arms came around her waist, pulling her body closer against. One of her hands snaked it's way into the back of his hair. His tongue ran against her bottom lip and that's when Viola was shocked back into reality.

She pulled her lips away from his but not her body. "Ryan, what are we doing?" She asked.

He grinned. "No idea." He met her lips again. The two kissed for a few more seconds.

"What about Shaundi?" She asked breaking away again.

"Don't know." He kissed her. "Don't care."

"Ryan-"

"Stay." His voice was almost pleading. "Please? Like I said, I hate sleeping alone."

She had an overwhelming feeling she was going to regret this, but damn was he a good kisser. "Okay."

He smiled. "Thank you." He pressed his lips to hers again.

* * *

**Oh boy, Ryan's getting himself into some trouble... **

**Thank you for reading please leave a review, it would be much appreciated. Until next time. -IKilledKennyYES. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys you're the best readers ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Off the Line**

"So what do we do now?" Viola asked taking his cigarette and taking a drag. He smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead. Their bodies pressed together, her chest resting on top of his. The two could still hear the party going on in the background.

He brushed some hair out of her face. "No idea."

"You know if Shaundi finds out I think she'll actually explode." Ryan let out slight laugh. "It would be funny to see actually." He took her cigarette and took one last drag before stubbing it out.

"As fun as that would be, I rather you not to start world war three." She huffed and let out fake pout spread on her lips, and leaned down and kissed her lips getting the pout off her face. "I think we should keep this quiet."

"Quiet as in this never happened and you run back to Shaundi? Or quiet as in we keep doing, what were doing a secret?" She asked. "Cause I'm fine with either one." She added with a shrug.

"I like the second option. If that's ok with you?" She nodded and he smiled. "Great, it'll be our dirty little secret." He whispered and kissed her, before rolling over, him taking the top.

"Secrets can be dangerous." She said as he kissed her neck and made his way down her body. "And this is wrong." She shuddered.

"Yeah." He purred, kissing her abdomen. "But it's so wrong, it's right." He grinned. "And makes the sex, even hotter." Before working his way even lower.

The sounds of the party blocked out the sound of the newly founded couple in the bedroom. Shaundi only a few feet away, flirting with a secret service member, not suspecting a thing.

* * *

**With Lin...**

Lin's bare feet padded across her bedroom floor, she couldn't sleep. She quickly put her hair up in a ponytail and quietly opened her door. She quickly, went down the stairs trying not to wake up a snoring Ricky on her couch. Lin slipped out the front door, and towards her garage.

She flicked on the lights and stepped inside. She looked over the room, white walls with a gray floor, she had a couch in a far corner, her tools and different tool chests rested along the walls of the room.

Her pride and joy sat in the middle of the room. A midnight blue modified Torch, with a gray dragon on the side of it. Chrome wheels, a bad ass engine that could beat almost any car. She ran her fingers along the hood before walking to the mini fridge by her couch and getting a bottle of whiskey and a glass out of the drawer under the fridge.

She took a seat on the couch and cracked open the bottle. She poured herself a glass, a quickly downed it, the liquid burning down her throat. She hated nights like these, where she literally had to drink herself to sleep. It was the only thing that worked though, sleeping pills didn't work, counting sheep either, alcohol was the only thing that could knock her out. It had been her method of sleep for the past ten years.

Lin leaned back against the couch. She would never admit it, but she was lonely. Sure she has Ricky, but she meant as in with a man. Her last serious relationship was with... Her throat closed up. Ryan.

Fuck did she miss him. He understood her, he never judged her for anything, he was the one person to ever make her feel wanted. Considering she was an orphan, feeling wanted was a pretty big deal to her.

She's always wanted to go back and tell him that she was alive, but after you spend years mourning someone and watching them become a different person, you lose sight of finding them because your scared of what you will find.

Ryan had a life of luxury, money, and women now. He probably doesn't even think of her, let alone remembers their relationship. If he was a different person, she would always remember him for all the laughing times, and the sad and loving times they shared together.

She smiled he was loud, wild, crazy, frustrating, complicated, intoxicating, charismatic, protective, funny, smart, talented. Lin could go on for days about the things that drove her crazy about him. He was the first person she ever told I love you to.

She poured herself another glass and downed it just as fast. He always knew what to say, when to say it, or not to say anything at all.

Lin missed him, she missed the way he would kiss her, she missed the way they just spent hours talking. She downed another shot. He was hell in bed too. She smirked, oh he was relentless every time they we're together. He also touched her in all the right places, knew what drove her crazy, how to make her fall apart in a matter of minutes or hours.

She downed another shot and sighed, she closed her eyes and leaned back against the couch. It still hurt to think of him now. She tossed the glass away and just drank straight from the bottle. She missed him so much, she would give anything to see him in person one more time. But she sighed and told herself not to live in her foolish fantasy's anymore.

Miracles only happened once in a lifetime, and her miracle was finding Ryan.

* * *

**Flashback...**

_"So this is what a street race looks like?" Ryan asked looking over at Lin. Hands in his black hoodie pockets. His jacket was unzipped, showing off a black v-neck shirt, dark jeans and black sneakers._

_"Disappointed there aren't any half-naked chicks running around." She teased, nudging her shoulder into his arm._

_He shook his head. "No just Hollywood got it way wrong."_

_Car's were lined up next to each other, everything from sports cars, to muscle cars, exotic's, tuners, suburbans. Any car you could think of, it was here. People were walking around talking to other racers, or just standing by their cars._

_"Yeah they did, follow me." She said. He followed her until she came up to a Latino guy with short black spiked up hair. "Felix." Lin greeted giving the man a fist bump. _

_"Lin, good to see ya. Who's this guy?" He asked eyes going over Ryan._

_"A friend, decided to show him what the races are all about."_

_Felix smiled. "Ah a newbie, welcome to the madness." He clasped Ryan on the shoulder._

_Ryan grinned. "Glad to be here."_

_Felix turned towards Lin. "I have to warn you though Arthur's here." _

_"Fuck." Lin muttered under her breath. "Can't I enjoy one street race without that jackass showing up."  
_

_"Whose Arthur?" Ryan question as Lin turns toward him. _

_"He's a racer who basic goal is to make my life a living hell, ever since I beat him in a street race that cost him twenty grand." Ryan's eyes widened at the amount of money. "Johnny kicked his ass once too. Not to mention we have a bit of a past that I rather not get into." She informed. "All in all, he's an asshole."_

_"Aw Lin you flatter me." They turned around to see a tan man around his late twenty's staring at them with a smirk on his face. He had dark blonde hair, and had a decent build, he was wearing a crisp white shirt and jeans with an expensive gold watch around his wrist. He had three followers behind them all wearing different hats. One was in a baseball cap, the other in a fedora, and the third in a drivers cap._

_ "If you're in love with me just say so." Arthur said with an arrogant smirk._

_"I'd rather drop dead." She sneered in disgust. "Or better yet, how about you drop dead instead."_

_He stepped forward towards her. "No thanks sweet heart, I'm too busy making money to drop dead."_

_"What is that suppose to impress me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Yes." He came even closer. "You know you want me Lin." His hand came up to touch her face. _

_Ryan stepped in front of Lin and slapped his hand away. "You should really keep your hands to yourself." Ryan said getting in his face._

_Arthur just chuckled. "Whose this Lin? Your new boyfriend?" Nobody said anything. "Alright then, Boyfriend. You really shouldn't get in my face."_

_"Don't touch Lin again." Ryan warned. _

_"Is that a threat Boyfriend?"_

_"Yeah it is."_

_Arthur let out a laugh. "It's not smart to threaten me."_

_"Well I'm not all that smart. But you don't have to be smart to be able to break someone's neck." Ryan informed with a smirk._

_Arthur looked a little uneasy by Ryan's last comment and took a step back. "I've got five grand on me now." Arthur said before stepping back and turning towards Lin. "How about me and you race?"_

_"How about no."_

_"Give us one second." Ryan said to Arthur and dragged Lin away from him. "You should race him. It'll be easy money."_

_She sighed. "I know it will be. But I don't have five grand on me." __Ryan dug out his wallet, and she stared shocked as he started to count his money. He had at least seven grand in his wallet. "What are you a walking bank now?"_

_He chuckled and smiled. "I was a boy scout, you know always be prepared." He held out the money to her. "Once you win, I'll get my five grand back, and you will get five grand of your own." He grinned. "Now go, you've got a race to win."_

_She smiled and took the cash from him. "Stay here, and try not to get yourself into trouble." She warned with a grin. __He smiled and watched as she went up Arthur with the cash. He was sure she put a bit of extra sway in her hips, just for him._

_Felix came up beside him. "You know you're the first person I've ever seen show up with her." He said adjusting the jacket around his shoulders. "And I've been around the races since before she started driving." He looked at Ryan seriously. "I don't what you two are, but I'll kick your ass if you hurt her."_

_"That's not gonna happen." Ryan told him, returning the same look. He didn't know what they were, but he was attracted to her. She was so different, so rare, there wasn't any other girl like her._

_Felix gave him a small smile. "Good, you better or me and Johnny will take turns kicking your teeth in."_

_"You know Gat?" Ryan asked surprised._

_"Yeah, me and him used to get into a lot of trouble together when we were teenagers." _

_Ryan nodded. He saw a group of three girls make their way towards them two brunettes and a blonde. He took in a surprised sharp intake of breath. "Hey Felix." One of the brunettes purred placing a hand on his bicep. "Who's your hot friend."_

_"Ryan." The blonde said surprising her friends._

_"Sam." Ryan said releasing the breath he was holding in. "Thought you were still living in Steelport." He said not taking his eyes off her light blue ones._

_She tucked a piece of her short blonde hair behind her ear. "Moved here a few months ago." She looked towards the ground. Felix and the two brunettes were talking away from the two. "Look Ryan I'm-"_

_"Don't." He said cutting her off angry. _

_"Ryan hear me out please." She begged._

_He shook his head angry. "What's there to hear, you were with Paul. You still with him?" __She nodded. "You two are engaged now huh?" He asked trying to keep his feelings of hurt and betray from appearing. _

_She looked down at the ring on her finger, knowing he noticed it, and nodded. "I know you and Paul were best friends-"_

_"Were, is the keyword there Sam." He snapped. _

_She looked down at the ground yet again. "I'm sorry." He knew she was talking about everything._

_"No you're not." He accused. She looked up at him. "If you were, you wouldn't be with that bastard, let alone engaged to him."_

_"I love him Ryan." __It felt like a ton of bricks hit him. He felt like he couldn't breathe. "That's why I'm engaged to him." She let out a weak laugh. "I regret hurting you, but not loving him."_

_He felt his throat constrict. "Well congratulations on the engagement." He managed out. _

_"Thanks." She gave him a small smile, which he tried to return. He could see over her shoulder, Lin throwing a punch to Arthur's face. _

_"Shit!" Ryan said and ran over there. A full scuffle broke out between anyone and everyone in the way. Punches, kicks, beer bottles were flying in the air. People were shouting and cursing at each other. He managed to make his way through the group, barely being touched. He found Lin, a punch was about to head her way from Arthur, but she was busy punching his lackey in the fedora to notice._

_He quickly stepped in the way and punched Arthur in the jaw knocking him on the ground and into a puddle of muddy water. He grabbed Lin's hand, she turned around not knowing and tried to punch him but he ducked just in time. She realized who he was and he grabbed her hand leading her away from the scuffle as best as he could. She tried to resist trying to go back into the scuffle._

_Ryan had no choice, he picked her up and carried her out of there. His arms wrapped around her midsection, her back pressed into his chest. "Let me go Ryan!" She shouted pissed off. She tried to kick her way out of his grip._

_"Nope." He carried back over to where Felix, Sam, and the two brunettes were standing. He placed her on the ground, but kept his arms around her. She was livid, whatever happened with Arthur must have set her off really bad. "Calm down." he whispered lips against her ear. "Take a deep breath and count to ten."_

_"Count to ten! Are you fucking kidding me! I'm going to kill him!" She said trying to break loose of his grip. A gunshot rang in the air. _

_"EVERYBODY CALM THE HELL DOWN!" An African man with a thick accent, in a button up shirt, with a goatee yelled holding up the gun in the air. It became deadly silent, nobody moved an inch._

_"Who's that?" He asked Lin, lips still against her ear._

_"Ollie, he organizes the races." She answered surprisingly calm._

_He could see Arthur get off the ground and wipe blood from under his nose, he had a busted lip, a bruise forming on his jaw, and eye. His fancy white shirt was stained with blood, mud, dirt, and filthy water. His blonde hair was covered in the same things as his shirt._

_ "Now." Ollie said to the now calm people. "You two." He pointed to Lin and Arthur. "Have been going at it for years, you settle things on the streets in your cars, not by a fist fight!"_

_Ollie turned to Arthur. "I have no respect for you after the things you've done to Lin, and to anyone else here that you've fucked over. The only reason why we kept you around is because your damn good racer Arthur." Ollie let out a sigh. "This is your last time racing here."_

_"WHAT!"_

_"You heard me boy." Ollie said. "If I see you at any of my races again, you'll end up with a bullet in your, and your three bitches heads. After this race with Lin, your done. Got it?"_

_"But-" Arthur protested._

_"I said do you got it?" He said waving the gun towards Arthur. __He nodded. "Good. After everyone calms down, the race will start in twenty minutes." Everyone murmured to themselves. _

_Ollie walked towards Lin. Ryan let his arms slowly fall away from her. "Ollie look I'm sorr-" Lin started._

_"Save it." Ollie said gently. "I've always hated that bastard as much as you do. The only reason I kept him around is because I loved watching you take his money." Ollie said with a grin and Lin smiled in return. "Look you've got to keep your anger in check, I can only look out for you here for so long."_

_"I know." She muttered quietly, Ryan thought the scene looked like a father scolding his daughter._

_"Look." Ollie said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I've looking out for you here ever since you showed up behind the wheel of your first car when you were fifteen. If you keep getting in fights, I'm going to have to do you, the same thing I did to that blonde jackass, and I don't want to do that." Lin nodded. Ollie gave her a warm smile. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got a race to set up." Ollie ran off to talk to some other people._

_Ryan turned Lin to look at him. "Are you alright?" He asked gently, his eyes full of concern._

_She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah."_

_He took a step forward and placed a hand on her cheek. "What he say to you?" _

_"Nothing." She said shrugging it off._

_"Lin-" He tried to protest._

_"Let it go, ok?" She said cutting him off. __He stayed silent for a second before nodding. He slowly removed his hand from her cheek. Before he chuckled out of nowhere. "What? What's so funny?"_

_"You told me not to get myself into any trouble and the minute I turn my head you start a fight." He said with a wide, bright smile._

_She felt the corners of her lips turn up. "Ok that is funny."_

_The two talked until it was time for the race to start, people were excited for this race, they were jumping up and down and cheering as Ollie made announcements to the crowd. Ryan walked Lin over to her car, where they were alone._

_She opened the door and turned to Ryan. "Well I'll be back in twenty minutes with your cash, wish me luck."_

_He took a step forward and lowered his lips to hers, giving her a soft kiss before she could react. "Good luck." He whispered huskily. _

_She let out a nervous breath before smiling, which caused him to smile also. He watched as she got in her car, as stepped back as she closed the door and started it up. He watched as she went to the line, he could see Arthur pull up his car beside her. He was in a silver Zircon, Ryan shook his head at Arthur license plate. R4C3R._

_A raven haired girl made her way between the cars. "Ready?" The cars both revved their engine's as an answer. She raised her arms in the air and let the down as she yelled, "Go!"_

_Ryan watched with a smile as Lin tore off the line, getting an early head start against Arthur."She is so beautiful." He muttered still smiling._

* * *

**With Lin...**

Ricky picked up the bottle of empty whiskey sitting on the floor by Lin and threw it away. Lin was sprawled out against the couch and Ricky shook his head. He knew she came out here to drink her self to sleep. Ricky went to wake her when he noticed that Lin had a second tattoo, he knew about the dragon, but he could partly the name Ryan sprawled on her hip. He knew there was something that use to be above the name, but it was covered up with a different design, obviously. Ricky remembered that Lin said she had been in love. Maybe with whoever this Ryan guy is.

"Hey." Ricky said shaking her. It was 5:45 in the morning and he was getting ready for school when he noticed Lin never turned off his alarm clock, like usual. "Lin." Once again he shook her, nothing. He sighed knowing there was only one thing he could do, and she was gonna kill him for it.

He grabbed her spare key to her car and unlocked it. He got in the driver's seat and started it up and slammed his hand against the steering wheel, blaring the horn through the garage.

Lin immediately fell off the couch hands going to her head. "Ugh." She groaned trying to lift her head but failing. Ricky got out of her car. She let out a happy sigh. "Cold floor." She muttered.

"Come on Lin you need to get up." He said noticing she was still very hammered.

"Piss... off." She uttered out.

"I can't do that." He sighed and threw one of her arms over his shoulder, he couldn't carry her but if he could at least get her on her feet he could drag her up the rest of the stairs. He picked her up off the floor and she managed to move her feet. "Are you alright." She groaned. "I'll take that as a yes."

He helped her up the flight of stairs and towards her room, he gently helped her onto the bed and she was out as soon as her head hit her pillow. Ricky chuckled as he could hear her softly snore. He grabbed her blanket and draped it over her body.

Ricky softly smiled. "Sweet dreams Lin." He gently closed the door and headed downstairs to take a shower and get ready for school.

* * *

**Flashback...**

_The white and blue Voxel drifted to a stop after passing the finish line. People immediately ran towards the drivers car cheering. The silver Zircon slowly making its way over the line knowing they lost the race. _

_Lin exited out of the her car only to be swept up in a hug. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up off the ground. When she was lowered back to the ground she could see Ryan's green eyes staring back at her with a smile. _

_"That was amazing! One of the greatest things I have ever seen! You were great, no amazing!" He rambled excited and she laughed. His hands were still on her shoulder._

_He gave her a warm, gentle, and admiring smile, one which she gladly returned. Through the corner of her eye, she could see Ollie make his way towards her with the cash._

_"Here you are." Ollie said holding out the ten grand to her. _

_She gladly took it. "Thank you." _

_People patted her on the back and Ryan studied her as she returned the pats on the back and the smiles she received. He could see that this was what she lived for, the people, the cars, the racing, the respect, not for the money, that was just a bonus._

_It was minutes before she came back to him. "Sorry about that, kinda got carried away in the crowd."_

_"It's fine." He took a step forward. "I can see why you love this place."_

_"Yeah." She said rubbing her arms, in attempt to get them warm. "It's like a second home to me." __He smiled and took of jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "Ryan you don't have to-"_

_"I know, but I want to." He said with sheepish smile. "My mother always taught me to be a gentlemen."_

_Lin smiled. "You hungry?"_

_"Starving." _

_"I know a place down the road." She suggested. _

_"Lead the way." He said and followed beside her. They were walking for a few minutes when she felt him reach over and take her hand into his. She looked down at their hands, then back at him with a smile and an eyebrow raised._

_"Well were on a date right?" She nodded. "And last I checked people hold hands while on dates, so." He said with a shrug, embarrassed a bit._

_She smiled and leaned closer to him. "You can hold my hand anytime..." She said. "Well only if your buying dinner." She teased._

_Ryan's body shook with laughter, as he nodded. "Deal."_

_The two had big smiles on their faces as the entered inside a small burger joint. The two both slide into opposite sides of a booth and start to look at a menu. A they made small talk until a waitress came over a took their orders._

_"So you enjoyed the races?" Lin asked closing the menu, glaring at the waitress as she went to go place their orders. Damn blonde was flirting with Ryan._

_He chuckled. "Yeah I did. Wouldn't mind coming back."_

_"Maybe you can race next time." _

_"Maybe." He said closing his own menu and placing on the table, on top of her menu. "But I'm more of a motorcycle kinda guy."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She asked surprised. "You own one?" He nodded. "What kind?"_

_"Estrada." _

_"I'll admit I'm surprised. I didn't peg you for the motorcycle type."_

_Ryan let out a small laugh. "Yeah I know, but I got into them when I was younger, me and my father bonded with each other through them." _

_She nodded as the waitress came back with their drinks, and Lin nearly punched the waitress when she saw her slip him a piece of paper. "What is it." She asked through gritted teeth before sipping on the sweet tea she order._

_"Her number, hold on." He said to her and got up and went towards the waitress. He placed the slip of paper in her hand. "You can have this back." Lin let out a surprised yet amused laugh, as he walked back towards their table. _

_"What?" He asked with a grin._

_"I can't believe you just did that." _

_He leaned forward slightly. 'Well I'm on a date with you, not her. Also blonde's aren't really my type." He said wrinkling up his nose in disgust. _

_"What is your type then?" Leaning forward also, placing her hands together and rest them under her chin._

_"Hot, tough, bad-ass, street racing, Asian girls." He said with a smirk._

_"Oh really." She answered amused with a smirk of her own._

_"Really." He leaned over even closer too her. She did the same, her nose touched his and their lips were only inches away when..._

_"Here's your food!" A chipper voice stopped them and they saw the blonde waitress sliding their food on the table. She had a forced smile on her face, even though she was clearly pissed at being rejected. "Enjoy." With that she stomped off.  
_

_"She is so not getting a tip." Lin muttered through gritted teeth._

_She turned to see Ryan smiling back at her before popping a few fries in his mouth. "Agreed."_

_The corners of her lips slowly twitched up into smile. Before she took a bite into the cheeseburger she ordered._

_"How's the burger?" He asked._

_"Delicious." She said wiping off ketchup of the corner of her lip, and sucking it off her thumb. She saw him shudder slightly. She smirked, she could really enjoy this..._

* * *

**There we are the chapter, please, please review. Thank you guys until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys only two reviews, I'm not being picky, but we can do better. Anyways here the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Our Public Dirty Little Secret**

**Flashback...**

_Ryan stared at Lin as her lips were around her straw. His hands were together and he couldn't stop himself from fidgeting. The woman had tortured him the entire night. Like early when she used a spoon to stir the sugar in her tea, to make sure it tasted right, let's just say he was jealous of the spoon when she was done. He felt as if he was going to die if she kept torturing him like this._

_He had finished his meal. "You finished?" He asked nicely. __She nodded. "Check?" Ron asked calling over the waitress and paying the bill. _

_The two left the restaurant and stepped back out into the cold air. "Thank you."_

_"No problem." He said shrugging it off. He reached over and placed his hand into hers again. She looked up at him. "What I did pay for dinner." He teased and she laughed. "I had a good time."_

_"So did I." The two looked at each other the same. "So I guess you need a ride home?" She asked._

_He nodded. "I mean we did show up in your car."_

_She laughed. "Right stupid question." She shook her head and smiled._

_"You're beautiful when you smile." He blurted out of nowhere. __She looked at him surprised and raised an eyebrow. "Umm.." Ryan stood there opening and closing his mouth, words not wanting to come out. He was relieved when she smiled and started laughing._

_"Relax, and thank you." They started walking again._

_He let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I'm nervous."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well I get nervous around pretty girls." He smirked._

_She rolled her eyes. "You certainly don't lack for confidence."_

_He shrugged and placed his hands in his jeans pockets. He noticed she had an old scar on her left forearm. "How'd that happened?" He said pointing at it. "If you don't mind me asking."_

_"No I don't mind." Her eyes went down to the scar before back to him. "I was fifteen and I had stolen my first car. I was blasting the radio with some rock song, head banging to it. I was pressing on the gas too hard on this sharp turn, and the next thing I remember was somebody unbuckling the seat belt and pulling me out of the window of my flipped car." She shook her head. "Johnny nearly killed me for almost killing myself. Was in the hospital for a week." She grinned. "The day after I was released, I stole my second car."_

_They both laughed at that last part. "Damn, the craziest thing I did when I was fifteen, was I got arrested."_

_"Oh do tell."_

_"Well mine isn't a spontaneous as yours but here it goes. Me and my best friend Paul stole his brother's truck and we had cans of spray paint-"_

_Lin started laughing out of nowhere. "No way you were a graffiti kid weren't you." It made sense to her. He sheepishly nodded. "Goddamn that's awesome." Ryan smiled even wider. "He rides motorcycles and does graffiti, what other secrets are you hiding from me."_

_"Yeah well we went to this place called Burn Hills Reactor, and we climbed onto the roof of the building to get to the reactors and started letting loose, we were almost finished when well we heard police sirens from the ground. Then we got covered in a spotlight and looked up to see a damn police chopper shinning down at us." Lin looked at him incredulous. "We tried to make a run for it but it didn't work. My mother was furious when she saw me being escorted to the door by cops. My father just laughed and told me next time not to get caught." He finished with a sad smile._

_"Not as spontaneous as yours huh?" She asked._

_"Ok maybe it was pretty spontaneous, sadly a few years ago they covered up the tags we put up there." He shook his head. "Now I just put up tags for the Saints."_

_"That was you?" She asked shocked noticing all the new tags in the Row._

_He nodded. "Yeah that was me."_

_"Damn I'm impressed." He beamed and smiled. "And I'm not easily impressed." He smiled even wider._

* * *

**At the White Crib the next morning...**

Ryan placed his face in his hands as he stared down at the magazine cover. "I can't fucking believe this." His voice muffled.

"I can't fucking believe that you slept with Shaundi then Viola." Pierce said looking at the photo of The Boss kissing Viola. Apparently someone took a photo of the two while they were on the balcony and sold it to the tabloids. The worst part was the huge letters at the top of it. "The President's Secret Romance?" Pierce said shaking his head. "Seriously though when Shaundi sees this she's gonna blow her top."

"I know." Ryan muttered, he finally dropped his hands from his face and placed a cigarette between his lips lighting it up. "I'm fucked." He exhaled and before taking another drag.

"No denying that." Pierce said.

A few seconds later Johnny came bursting through the door holding the same magazine. "Please tell me this is- fuck what do the kids call it... Picture-shopped, Photo-cropped?"

Ryan let out a small chuckle. "Photo-shopped and no it isn't."

"Shaundi's gonna mu-" Johnny started.

"Murder me, I know." He said leaning back in his leather chair. He looked down at his watch it was 7:00 A.M. "Is she up yet?"

"Well she's not tearing your balls off is she?" Gat said with an eyebrow arched.

Ryan nodded and stood up from behind his desk he grabbed the magazine. "I've got to go somewhere."

"If you're trying to run from her, she'll still find you and kill you." Johnny said as he watched his friend walk to his office door.

"I know, I'm not running. Just need to talk to someone first." He said leaving.

He walked through the White House until he reached the garage. He hopped into a black and purple Infuego before speeding off into the streets of D.C. He ran a hand through the top of his brown hair. He drove through the city until he reached the house he was looking for. Ryan stepped out of the car, magazine in hand, and went up to the door before knocking.

"Back for more already." A flirty voice smirked. He smiled at the sight of Viola DeWynter clad in a red silk robe, that stopped at mid-thigh, leaning against her doorway.

"I wish, we've got a problem."

Her brows furred together. "What prob- oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." He held up the magazine mid sentence. She snatched the magazine out of his hands. She let out a sigh. "So much for it being our dirty little secret."

"Yeah." He replied slightly disappointed.

"Shaundi see this yet?" He shook his head. "Well, you've still got time to get out-of-town before she sees this." Viola said crossing her arms over her chest.

He shook his head again. "I'm not running." He took a step forward. "Because I don't regret what happened last night." He let out a soft sigh. "I should have handled things with Shaundi better. I'm sorry that your involved in all of this because I couldn't keep it in my pants." He leaned his head and shoulder against the door frame.

She grinned. "Well your just a man, but for your information." She said taking a step towards him, so they were only inches apart. "I don't regret it either, I thought I would but I don't."

He softly smiled at her and placed a lingering kiss against her forehead. "So what now?" He asked.

"Well considering your about to die." He let out a chuckle. "I might also. I say we go inside and _live _a little before we do." She answered with a smirk.

He said nothing as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms went around his neck, and his to her waist. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he closed the door behind them. He quickly made his way upstairs.

"Last door... on the right." She managed, before his lips were back on hers, her hands undoing the buttons on his shirt. He literally kicked open the door, but not enough force to break it and threw her on the bed, him launching himself after her. Viola pulled the shirt off his shoulders.

"If this might be my last time, let's make it count." He teased with a smirk, and she chuckled.

"Yes let's." Their lips made contact once again.

* * *

**At Lin's...**

"Ugh." Lin moaned out. Her head was pounding worse than a whole drum line right now. Her throat and lips were dryer than the fucking desert, and she felt as if she was going to throw up. The only downside of drinking herself to sleep, the hangover that comes afterwards.

She slowly managed her way out of bed, and downstairs. She was going to kill Ricky when he got home, she remembered the garage incident. She went into the kitchen and immediately got an aspirin and a glass of water. She ran a hand over her face and walking into the living room and settling down on the couch.

With a sigh, she grabbed the remote and flicked on the tv. She ran a hand over her face, she hated hangovers. She leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes as she heard Channel 6 News.

"Does the President have a new woman in his life?" Jane Valderama asked and Lin cracked one eye open to look at the tv. "A photo was recently released of the President at one of their White Crib parties kissing the Head of the Federal Reserve, Viola DeWynter." They showed a picture of the kiss. If Lin wasn't hungover she would probably care right now.

"No one knows if this is a relationship, or just a hook up, but all of America wants to know if America's most handsome eligible bachelor is taken." Lin snorted at that last part.

"I'm Jane Valderama Channel 6 News." She signed off and the tv went to a Saints Flow commercial with dancing energy drinks and the face of the saints brand, Pierce, rapping terribly. She swore his rapping made her hangover worse. She gladly turned off the tv.

She let out a sigh before standing up, a cold shower could do her some good...

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Lin was driving down the road, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the soft song playing on the radio. Ryan sat in the passenger seat watching her pass cars. _

_"So..." Ryan said breaking the silence between them. "How's work with the Rollerz going?"_

_She shrugged. "It's been fine, slow though. They don't trust people easily and well Julius has made some suggestions on how to get closer to them, but I'm never gonna do them."_

_"Like sleeping with them..." He trailed off, can't believing that Julius would make that suggestion._

_"Yeah." She confirmed. "But I don't hold it against him, undercover work is slow, could take months or years before I make any real ground. So I understand what he's saying, but I'm not the kind of girl who does that sort of thing."_

_He nodded. "What are the Rollerz like anyways?"_

_"Pompous jackasses who thinks a girl doesn't know her way around a car, let alone a gear shift." She looked at him with a flirty smirk. "And I really know my way around a **gear shift**." Her voice was husky with confidence._

_He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "I'm sure you do." He managed out, barely._

_She laughed slightly. "Not all of Rollerz are bad though, just the ones who are trying to get into your pants." He nodded. Her phone went off and she looked at the caller I.D. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Lin flipped open the phone. "Lin here... really? Tonight? Right now?" She looked over at him before back at the road. "Yeah I'll be there in twenty." She hung up the phone. "Fuck."_

_"I'm assuming that the Rollerz need you do something?' He asked._

_"Yeah." She pulled into a parking garage and stopped the car. "I don't have time to drop you off, I've got to get back across town." She said._

_He smiled at her and opened his door. "Say no more, I'll hot wire a car out of here." He stepped out and so did she. Ryan walked around to her side of the car and stood in front of her. His hands went up to cup her cheeks. "Be safe out there." He whispered gently. "I'm a phone call away if you need me."_

_She nodded. "I know."_

_Ryan tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and let that hand rest on her neck. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for the second time that night. They stayed like that for a few seconds. Her hands went to the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him closer. He grinned against her lips and so did she. The hand that was on her face, went to her waist. Lin's back was against her car, and she let out a soft moan. One of her hands went into his brown hair as he tilted his head to get a better angle with her lips._

_The two finally broke apart for air, and he placed one last gentle kiss on her lips before stepping away. "You should probably hurry to meet the Rollerz." He said after a second._

_"Yeah." She said with a disappointed sigh. "Call me?" She asked._

_He chuckled. "Definitely." He smiled, which she returned. "Goodnight Lin."_

_"Night Ryan."_

_Ryan watched as she got in her car and quickly reversed out of the parking garage and on to the street. He grinned before noticing a Vegas sitting in the garage. The door was unlocked and it took him only a few minutes to get the car hot-wired and headed in the opposite direction of Lin._

_He couldn't get the smile off his face the entire drive home._

* * *

**With Ryan...**

"You sure you have to leave?" Viola asked while putting on her red robe and tying it again. "You can just hang out here and avoid that bitch."

He let out a soft chuckle and buttoned up the black shirt he was wearing, but he left three buttons undone and rolled up the sleeves. "I have to face her sometime, might as well get it over with now." He straightened out his shirt and grabbed his shoes off the floor and sat on the bed as he placed them on.

Viola stood in front of him. "Just don't take her bullshit, you two were just fuck buddy's not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I know, but I did go and hook up with her arch-nemesis." Viola snorted and rolled her eyes. He stood up and pulled her over to him by the front of her robe. He leaned down giving her a quick kiss. "I also have to get to work and so do you." He said nodding to the clock that said 12:15.

She sighed. "Yeah I guess your right." She turned him and pushed him towards the door. "Now go, you have country to run Mr. President." She teased smirking and slapping him on the ass before closing her bedroom door behind him. He chuckled and shook his head as he went down the stairs and out of her house.

He sighed as he entered his car and took of back towards the White Crib. In all honesty he didn't think Shaundi would be mad that he hooked up with another girl, just that the other girl was Viola. He and Shaundi had their fun, but he felt as if she wanted something more serious, and he didn't want that. Not that Shaundi isn't a great girl just that he didn't want a relationship period.

He was the love'em and leave'em type. Just sex, no feelings, no attachment, no love. He didn't want to love, it's always goes wrong. It went wrong for Johnny and Aisha, and it went wrong for him and Lin. He leaned back into the black leather seats of his car with a sigh and placed a hand through his now messy hair. He would have to fix it before he went back inside the White Crib.

Ryan wasn't meant for love, he knew that. The only women he will truly and ever love was Lin. He tried to move on, tried to devote all his attention to this one person but it never work. Instead during that time he would always compare the differences between the person he was with and with Lin. Like how Lin could kiss him better, and how Lin was at sex.

He chuckled. It was true, she really did know her way around a _gear shift_. The point was he knew to break it off before there was any real attachment, and with Shaundi she wanted that attachment. Even if she didn't, she would probably end it with him for sleeping with Viola.

He sighed as he pulled into the White Crib's garage. 'Well here goes nothing.' He thought, ready to face Shaundi.

* * *

**At Lin's...**

Lin was drying her wet hair with a towel, her headache doing better now. She was in a black t-shirt with grey sweatpants. She remembered the news report about Ryan. She shouldn't be surprised that he moved on, he probably get tits and ass throw at him every second of the day. Still though a part of her heart ached knowing he's moved on.

She heard a knock at the door, she opened it to find Troy on the other side. "Please tell me you haven't seen a magazine cover today?"

"No."

"Good then you haven't heard about-"

"Ryan making out with some chick on his staff, yeah I heard. It was on the news." She told him placing the towel around her neck.

Troy sighed. "I'm sorry about that Lin-"

"Troy I'm a big girl." She laughed and smiled. "It's been ten years, he's moved on." She shrugged and took a step towards him. "But thanks for worrying anyways." She said placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly before dropping it.

He scratched the back of his head. "Just wanted to know if you we're ok?"

She chuckled. "You've wanted to know that a lot lately."

He dropped his head and smiled before meeting her eyes again. "Yeah I know, I care about you, you're one of my oldest friends." He placed his hands in his jeans pockets. He took a step forward. "And I look out for my friends."

Lin gave him a small smile. "I know, thank you." Troy held his arms out for a hug and she chuckled. "Alright fine." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her back.

Troy held her close to him, and Lin's eyes closed. One of Troy's hands had left and went to her head, while Lin's arms tightened around him. Both of them having feelings rush over both of them, knowing that they had each others backs, no matter what.

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Ryan grunted as he got the bed finally moved over. He decided to put the bed where the couch was. He was waiting to get the new couches and tv he ordered. Then he was going to place the tv along the wall where the bed use to be and set the couch there. He looked at the now, beige walls which had painted over and the re-polished wood and tile floors._

_He smiled with pride at all the work he's accomplished so far. All that was really left to do was add a few homey things like pictures and rugs. He looked looked down at his sweaty shirt and pulled it over his head and throwing it in a laundry basket. _

_Ryan was heading towards the bathroom when his cell phone went off from the other side of the room. He walked over to it and answered it. "Hello?"_

_"Ryan." A feminine voice weakly._

_"Aisha is everything alright?" He asked concerned._

_"No, it's Lin. She's been hurt, we're at the Memorial Hospital now."_

_Ryan felt his heart sink into his stomach. He quickly pulled on a shirt before placing the phone back to his ear. "Hurt? Is she going to be ok?" He asked trying to pull on his black jean jacket._

_"We don't know." Aisha sounded on the verge of tears._

_He grabbed his keys and ran outside. "I'll be there in five minutes ok?"_

_"Ok." She was now crying now. He hung up quickly hopped on his motorcycle and took of towards the hospital, praying the entire way there she was safe..._

* * *

**Well there it is hope you enjoyed. Review, please, pretty please, you know you want to. Alright then until next time guys. -IKilledKennyYES.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Kiss it Better**

**Flashback...**

_Ryan sprinted through the emergency room doors, he saw Johnny, Aisha, Dex, Troy and Julius sitting in the waiting room. "What happened?" He asked breathless._

_"We don't know, but she was jumped really bad." Troy told him._

_"Doc says she got a broken leg, bruised up face, a few broken ribs, she's hurtin' bad." Dex said bluntly._

_Ryan ran a hand over his face."You guys know who did this?"_

_"Maybe the Rollerz found out she was undercover." Dex suggested._

_Troy shook his head. "No way, they don't let traitors live if they find them."_

_"Maybe they were feeling merciful, I don't know, and I don't care." Johnny said pacing angrily. "Whoever did this has a lot of hell to pay." He uttered through gritted teeth._

_"Agreed." Julius said finally joining in on the conversation. "If it was the Rollerz though, I'm taking her out." He stated firmly with a frown._

_"This my fault." Ryan whispered slowly. "She told me she had to meet them, I should have followed her, I should have made she got home, I should have-"_

_"Hey." Aisha gently placed a hand on his arm stopping him. "It's not your fault for what happened to Lin."_

_"Aisha's right man." Troy said. "You had no way of knowing what was going to happen."_

_He placed his hands over his face, not fully believing there words._

* * *

**At The White Crib...**

Shaundi came storming in to the oval office, magazine in hand. "What the fuck is this?" She asked slamming it down on the desk in front him.

"A picture." He replied not looking up from the paper work he was reading.

"No shit Sherlock." She spat. "I mean what the hell are you doing kissing Viola?"

"Is it any of your business, you didn't want to do the friends with benefits thing anymore so I hooked up with her." Still not looking her in the eye.

"Look at me." He didn't. **"Look at me."** She seethed through gritted teeth grabbing his tie, yanking him to look at her. Their faces were inches away looking at each other.

He glared at her. "Shaundi. Get your hands off me." He warned cautiously. She let go of his tie and he leaned back in his seat.

"What the hell is wrong with you."

"What the hell is wrong with me? A lot of things Shaundi." He said standing up calmly. "Last I checked your not in charge of me."

She stayed silent for a second. "Why?"

"Why what Shaundi?" Ryan said short of patience.

"Why did you run to Viola out of all people?"

He shrugged. "We talked, she seemed cool, we kissed and then we had se-"

"Ok." She interrupted. "I don't need to know anymore."

"You asked." He stated.

"I know...fuck." She said as she took a seat on one of the couches. "I don't know why I'm getting so mad about this." She placed her face in her hand.

"Cause...you hate each other?" Ryan offered.

"No...Well yes...fuck I don't know." She muttered. "I need some time, to think, maybe smoke a blunt." She said standing up.

"You do that." He answered flatly watching her leave. She closed the door behind her and Ryan dug out a cigarette and lit it. He had paperwork he need to complete...

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Everyone had gone home but Ryan refused to leave. It was one in the morning and Ryan sat in the waiting room. Knee rapidly moving up and down. He noticed that no one was around, no one was at the front desk or anything. He stood up and went to the desk. He found a clipboard and looked through it to see that Lin's room was on the second floor, room 58. He smiled before placing the clipboard where he found it and went up the stairs._

_The hospital be damned, he's been here all night and they refused to let anyone see her, only gave a few details. He made it to the second floor before running down the halls quickly making sure not to get spotted. He found her room, and quickly went inside._

_A single lamp by a bedside table lit the room. Her face was bruised badly, her arms had bruises and so did her knuckles showing that she fought back. One of her legs was in a plaster. Eyes burning, fist balled up and shaking, he took a few steps toward where she was sleeping. _

_He quietly pulled a chair up and sat beside her, and took her hand. He placed a kiss on top of her bruised knuckles. His body was shaking with anger. Who could do something this terrible to her? Why did they do this to her?_

_He was going to kill whoever did this to her, slowly. Ryan though was more mad at himself than anything else. He should have been with her, he should have..._

_"Ryan." A weak voice croaked and he looked up shocked. Lin had one eye open to look at him with a small grin on her lips. "Hey stranger." She whispered._

_He smiled and leaned over brushing some of her hair back. "Hey yourself." He lowered his hand to her cheek gently. "I'm glad your ok." He whispered._

_"Same." __His thumb lightly grazed a cut on her cheek. She could see regret and anger flash through his eyes. "Hey, don't." She told him. "Come here."_

_He raised an eyebrow confused and leaned forward. One of her arms went to his neck and she placed her lips on top of his. His other arm gently went to her waist being mindful about her broken ribs. He had to get out of the chair to get a better angle, but he didn't care. Their lip stayed together for a few more seconds before they pulled back._

_"Thank you," She said after a second. "For being so worried."_

_He smiled softly. "Of course I'd be worried Lin." His forehead pressed against hers in a quiet intimate moment._

_The two stared at each other in silence. "You look like shit." She said after a moment and he laughed. _

_"I know." __She painfully moved over. "Lin-" He started worried._

_"Save it, now get your ass up here." She demanded._

_He chuckled and pulled off his shoes and jacket before sliding into the bed beside her. She had to place her head on his arm and her face buried in his neck. He was mindful of his hands not to hurt her. It was a tight squeeze but they managed to make it work._

_"I'm so gonna get kicked out." He said smiling while shaking his head. "I already snuck in to see you."_

_"Really?" Lin teased amused._

_He nodded. "I couldn't take the waiting, I had to know if you were ok."_

_Ryan watched as her face turned to shock before something else. "Thank you."_

_He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Anything for you Lin." He whispered gently, holding her tenderly in his arms as they drifted to sleep._

* * *

**With Lin...**

"So how's the kid?" Troy asked Lin while she was under his car. His car wouldn't start and she was taking a look.

"Fine." She uttered. "Pass me that wrench." She pointed a finger at it a Troy grabbed it and handed it to her.

"So..." He started leaning against the car. "How are you dealing with the Ryan thing?"

"Fine." She repeated a bit angrier.

"Lin-" He stated worried.

She slid out from under the car quickly and got in his face. "Stop Troy, I'm not a damn fragile doll! He's a grown man and I'm a grown woman, he can do whatever he wants, so can I. So you better fucking listen. I. Don't. Give. A. Shit. Who. He. Fucks. Got it?" She seethed through gritted teeth. Nose to nose with Troy.

Troy nodded. "Sorry." He apologized. He looked down ashamed.

Lin softened at the look on his face and took a few steps back. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She sighed. "I just wish you would stop bringing him up."

"I understand." He met her eyes again. He took a step towards her. "Are you over him?" He asked carefully.

She nodded. "Yeah, I am." Her mind was screaming that she was a liar. She wasn't over him. Not by a long shot. They stood in silence before she laid back on the creeper and slid back under the car.

He leaned an arm against the roof. "So... you single?"

Lin froze shocked at the question. "Yeah... you?"

"Same."

"Thought you were married?" Lin said slowly wanting to get out of this topic as fast as she could. She tried to focus on the car, not the emotions that flurried up inside her.

"Got divorced two years ago, she was cheating on me." He shook his head. "Should have noticed it sooner." He muttered.

"Sorry." She replied laying still.

"It's alright, she was a bitch anyways." The two both let out a small chuckle. He crouched down. "So everything looking good down there?" He asked eyes roaming over her fit body.

She smirked feeling his eyes on her. She rolled out and found her face inches from his. "I don't know, you tell me." She whispered low and sultry.

The two's faces remained close to each other, then Troy leaned in...

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Ryan woke up to the beating of the heart monitor. Lin was still asleep, snoring gently against his neck. He grinned and relaxed holding her. Ryan was glad he got the chance to see her, he was worried sick. _

_His jaw clenched in anger looking at her. She had a deep cut on her eyebrow that was probably going to leave a scar, a cut on lower lip, bruises covering her cheeks, jaw, eyes, forehead. He pulled her a little closer and held her in his arms a little tighter. He stroked her hair gently._

_A mixture of emotions was flowing through him, anger, despair, protection, disappointment. Disappointment in himself. He wanted the person who did this to her to feel as much pain as she was going through right now. He was gonna find the person who hurt her and kill them._

_Ryan didn't know what him and Lin were, he cared about her and he hoped she returned his affections. They weren't together officially, but he would like to be. She was a usual girl, but she gave him this drive that was intoxicating. _

_"So serious." He heard a voice chide. He looked to see Lin grinning at him. "What are you thinking about?" She teased leaning her head towards him._

_"You." He whispered. His forehead slightly touched hers. Her hands lightly gripped his white shirt._

_"Oh yeah?" She asked amused, eyebrow raised. He nodded slightly smiling. "What kind of thoughts are you having of me, huh?" devilish smirk across her beautiful features._

_He laughed softly. "They're about how beautiful you are."_

_She snorted and looked away. "I don't have a mirror, but I'm positive my face is fucked up by how much it hurts."_

_He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head to look at him. His green eyes pierced right into her brown ones. "**You** will **always **be **beautiful **to **me.**" He softly lowered his lips on top of hers. One of his hands went to her cheek, while her grip on his shirt tightened and pulled him closer to her. She softly moaned as his lips moved in perfect sync with hers. He could hear the heart monitor sped up._

_Ryan rolled where he was on top of her, but made sure to keep his weight off her. His other hand he placed by her head and used to keep his weight off her. His tongue ran across her lower lip and with a moan she opened her mouth. She pulled his chest closer to hers, as one of her hands gripped his hair. The heart monitor sped up even faster. _

_He kept his body still as his lips and tongue was busy against her mouth. Lin's hands slipped around his back as his body lowered slightly, hips touching hers. One of his hands tangled in her hair. She groaned in pleasure, nails digging into his back. The heart monitor was going crazy now._

_The door burst open, the two quickly jumped apart to see a blonde nurse eyes wide, face blushing red, as she looked at the couple on the bed. "Uh-uh..." She stuttered. "I'll come back later" She said quickly and closed the door. _

_The two eyes met each other again before they started laughing. Ryan still laughing shook his head and pressed his lips to hers again, the two relishing in the moment._

* * *

**It short I know I'm sorry. I've got a lot of shit going on that's got me stressed out right now. Hope you've enjoyed please review. Thank you -IKilledKennyYES**


End file.
